Second Chances
by DarkWarlord
Summary: Sometimes you get a second chance at life, to correct one vital mistake in your life, as Robin is about to discover, one change can turn the direction of one's life...CHAPTERS 4-8 RESUBMITTED
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances

By DarkWarlord

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans they are the property of DC Comics, not me. But this story was my idea so please don't take it (for if you do I'll find some way to smite the reader who did, now that we have that unpleasant business out of the way on to the fic....)

Jump City, a metropolis of engineering and technology, a beautiful city full of normal and caring people, but like many cities in this world, it is a breeding ground for criminals. Criminals like Terminator Slade, Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, and the HIVE. But there is no reason to fear, there is hope for Jump City, hope in the form of five young heroes calling themselves the TEEN TITANS.

But you all already know this; this story is one of tragedy and love, betrayal and redemption, mistakes and second chances...

Chapter 1 Breaking the Fast

It was a bright sunny day in Jump City it was peaceful, the city was alive with the sounds of busy people and traffic, yes it was a peaceful, quite, Sunday morning in Jump City, and just off the coast of the city was a Titans tower, the home of the protectors of the city. It was quite here too, well quieter than normal at least, they may be heroes but they're still teenagers.

"No Way are we eating real eggs Cyborg, TOFU EGGS!" Beast Boy yelled when he saw Cyborg making a bus load of scrambled eggs for the team, Cyborg sighed, as expected Beast Boy was going ballistic over the eggs. "Those eggs were gunna be chickens, I've been a chicken! That's like silence of the chickens CY-Dude you rock!" as Cyborg reached over to the right of the stove and produced a plate of tofu eggs for the green changeling. BB went over to the table and began to chow down on his Tofu eggs and bacon.

Starfire walked in as BB was stuffing his face with tofu, Star had once tried the tofu because BB had asked her repeatedly, and promised that she would feel better because it didn't kill any animals to create. She was ecstatic and ate until she was full. But she had gotten sick about ten minutes later, and had since decided to go with the normal food that Cyborg and Robin made. "Greetings friends Cyborg and Beast Boy." she announced joyously.

"Hey Star, here ya go, 'Cyborg's special scrambled meat eggs!' Made with sausage, bacon and ham, bologna and even beef!" Star gingerly took the eggs, sat down and began to poke at her food quietly. Beast Boy looked like he was going to be sick just from looking at Star's plate.

"Something wrong Star?" Cyborg asked, hoping it wasn't his eggs.

"No, nothing is the matter friend Cyborg it just needs mustard... and strawberry Jam." both Cyborg and BB made disgusted faces, Star had found a liking for strawberry jam after she first experienced a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich a week ago after one of Robin's training sessions.

Raven walked in just then took one look at the eggs and announced, "I'll just have tea..." of course Cyborg new this and planned for it he took the kettle off the stove and poured Raven a cup of herbal tea. Raven then sat at the table and drank her tea, content. Just as Starfire was about to begin eating she looked around.

"Is Robin not going to be joining us?" Star asked looking around, "He is not here for the ritual of breaking the fast..." Cyborg looked over at her, and smiled quietly to himself, after all this time he was still amused about how Starfire would take everything to the extreme literal meaning.

"I heard him in the training room earlier Starfire." Raven said in her usual monotone. Star smiled. She admired Robin, always working to protect his friends, and the city. And he was handsome, strong, had nice hair, a nice body, and was a nice person...

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg each sweat-dropped, Starfire had just gone into "the best things about Robin" mode. She could be there anywhere between thirty seconds to thirty minutes. Cyborg decided that she shouldn't wait for her eggs to get cold so he would just have to bring her back!

"EARTH TO STARFIRE!" Cyborg yelled in her ear causing Starfire to jump out of her seat and scream. "Welcome back star, how was your trip?" Beast Boy asked with a grin that went from ear to ear. Star looked at BB and cocked her head to the side. "Did I go on some manner of trip?" Star asked innocently. Cyborg and Beast Boy started laughing, Raven rolled her eyes; Starfire did not understand and was beginning to feel uncomfortable, "Perhaps I will go get Robin, yes?" Cyborg just waved her off, to busy laughing because Beast Boy was trying to drink his soy milk and laugh at the same time, "Dude, it's coming out of my nose, ha-ha..."

Starfire left the room and walked over to the elevator and pushed the T button for the Training room. The door slowly closed, and the elevator began it's decent, soft music played form a speaker mounted on the wall. The numbers were slowly changing until the light finally lit up the yellow T. The doors opened and Starfire looked upon the training room, weights, punching bags, targets, you name it. Star quickly scanned the room and found Robin; he was training with his "Slade-bot" as Beast Boy called it, it was a robot that fought like Slade and Robin had painted the face to look like Slade's mask. Robin was not wearing his normal uniform; he was wearing his training outfit, a black tank top with a Red R on the breast and black slacks that were a little baggy on him, they too bore Robin's insignia.

Robin and the Slade-bot were fighting with Bo staffs and they were both doing well. Robin was a twirling vortex of kicks and jabs; but the bot was a deadly opponent and was starting to push Robin back. Starfire watched in horror as the bot brought its staff down with staggering force, snapping Robin's staff like a twig. "Shit!" Robin yelped as the bot continued its onslaught, swinging in wide arcs and kicking with great accuracy.

But Robin wasn't beaten yet, he used the two halves to defend, then he went on the offensive, Robin used a well placed kick to disarm the Slade-bot and then smashed the two halves into the sides of the bot's skull. The bot fell to the ground in a crumbled heap. Robin looked at the bot and breathed heavily. He was angry, angry that he made such a stupid mistake, he was about to start cleaning the bot up but he heard clapping, he turned and saw her. "Glorious! You are truly amazing Robin." Robin scratched the back of his head and began to turn red.

"Thanks Star, but I almost lost, if that were the real Slade..." Robin was holding his arm, Star looked sad about what Robin had said but she looked at his arm, where an ugly purple bruise was forming. Starfire looked Robin up and down, this shirt had a few tares, and it clung to his body from all the sweat. His pats were fine, but a hole was developing in the knee area.

"Robin, your arm..." she pointed the ugly bruise on his upper arm, which was now slightly bigger. Robin looked down at the bruise and shrugged, "it happens when you train at this level. Now what can I do for you Star?" "I came to ask you to break the fast with the rest of us. Would you care to join us Robin?" Robin looked back down at the Slade-bot and sighed, he looked back at her, "I can't Star-"she looked on the verge of tears. "I mean, yeah, give me a minute to take a quick shower," the pointed at the dressing room door. "Most wonderful news." She did a little flying flip thingie and left.

Robin looked down at the bot and not for the first time felt it was watching him. He shrugged and went to take a quick shower.

End Chapter 1

This is my first posted fic...


	2. Trouble in the Tower

Second Chances

DarkWarlord

I do not own teen titans, that would be cool though...

I'm sorry for the long wait and thanks to _art chic_ for the kind review

I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1

Chapter 2 Trouble in the Tower

When we last left Titan's Tower, Starfire had just asked Robin to join the rest of the team for some breakfast. Robin had just fought his training drone, AKA the Slade-bot , he won but was badly bruised and sweaty , he had opted to take a shower before joining the others.

Robin walked into the boy's changing room and stripped out of his training outfit and his red boxers (yes with the yellow R, at least no one else ever mistakes Robin's stuff for theirs...), dropping them in the hamper as he walked by on his way to the shower. He hurt all over, the bruise on his arm was starting to look like a band that went along the arm, he didn't want to tell Star because she would worry, the way she looked at him with those depthless emeralds eyes. I could drown in such a stare...

But now was not the time to think of something like that. He shook his head as he took off his mask before entering the shower, he placed it on the of the sink. He turned on the water, he wanted it hot, hot water always seemed to take the stress and pain right out of him, he stood there just letting the water wash over him, taking the tension right out of his muscles. Robin grabbed the soap and washed himself, shampooed and then conditioned his hair. After washing himself he just stood there, he looked at the wall, he had been showering for twenty minutes. 'time to go upstairs and eat something.' as if on cue, his stomach let out a low growl.

Robin stepped out of the shower and dried himself. Then he got the feeling he was being watched. He wrapped the white towel around his waist and reached for his mask, which wasn't there, or on the floor, or anywhere. He looked around the locker room, an uneasy feeling washing over him, and he felt a shiver run up his spine. Slowly Robin walked over to the communicator box, he pressed the sound only button.

Upstairs the others were just finishing breakfast, Raven and Starfire had begun clean up when Robin's voice came through the wall speaker, "hey guys, any body there?" Cyborg was closest, so he pressed the talk button, "Hey dude, kickin the bot's butt- what-? Whys there no vid? This thing broken?! I don't wanna have to fix this again-!" he was interrupted by Robin, sounding a little on edge, "Cy, it's not broken I just have it on sound only. Is anybody down here, I mean other than me?" Cyborg quickly looked around, "No man. Everybody is right here Is everything alright?" Cyborg asked starting to get a little nervous "No, I think some one else is down here, and they stole my mask."

Starfire took off like a bullet, instead of using the elevator, she just flew down the stairs, top speed . Five seconds and eight flights of stairs later she came to the door of the training room she opened the door and saw nothing but a clean and orderly training area. 'something is not right here...' she thought to herself and opened the door to boy's changing area, FORBIDDIN GROUND as Beast Boy had told her and Raven the fist time they came down here "like we would want to see any of you naked." Raven had responded. Starfire smiled at the memory.

Starfire took a deep breath and stepped into the changing area, it was clean, but smelled of sweat, not like the girls room she noticed, which smelled of pleasant things, she noticed a line of lockers, each one clearly marked, one for ROBIN, CYBORG, and BEAST BOY. Suddenly Starfire felt a shiver run up her spine, and got the feeling that she was being watched. "Robin...?" she asked out loud, turning around and seeing no one she felt almost completely helpless, she was walking backwards and she bumped into something, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Starfire screamed and nearly blasted the "Attacker" with a star bolt. Robin threw up his hands and yelled "Star! Don't shoot!" she lowered her arm and grabbed onto Robin, she was really scarred, and she couldn't tell why. When the door burst open Cyborg and the others were jumped into the room, "Star! What happened...?" he trailed off when he saw Star clinging to Robin, who was only wearing a towel and sunglasses, the others raised their eyebrows too. "why did you scream?" Starfire blushed profusely and looked down, "she thought I was the intruder." Robin said.

The others nodded, Cyborg looked around, his robotic eye scanning the area, beast boy turned into a blood hound started looking around, and Raven held her nose, she obviously did not like the smell of the locker room. "Rob, I'm not picking up anything here." beast boy walked up to them and told him he hadn't found anything either. "dude are you sure you didn't just misplace your mask? And were did you find those sunglasses?" beast boy threw his hands in the air.

"My mask was right here" he pointed to the sink and ignored the other question, Cyborg scanned it, "well it was there," he pointed to the screen on his arm which clearly showed that there was a dry spot on the handle in the shape of Robin's mask, Raven had walked over in order to get a better look at the screen.

Starfire stayed were she was, looking at Robin, at his well toned muscles and damp hair, she began to blush when her eyes wandered to the towel, but she slipped and was caught from behind. "Thank you frien-!" Starfire looked up, and to her horror she saw that it was none other than Slade holding who had caught her fall, she just looked up at him, unable to do anything. She was in shock, because his skull had been crushed. "eep." was about all Starfire could say.

But lucky for Starfire, Raven could feel emotions, and she felt two things, fear and hate. Raven quickly turned around and saw Slade holding Starfire, who was in shock from the terminator being in the tower and holding her, "Get away from her you!" the others looked over to see what Raven was yelling about. Beast Boy looked over and his jaw dropped, Cyborg couldn't believe his sensors. "Slade," Robin snarled.

"Why Robin, if I didn't know any better I would think that you weren't happy to see me." a pained look came over Starfire's face as Slade twisted her arm behind her back. "let her go, or I'll-" "or you'll what my dear boy? Stare at me menacingly? You can't fight the way you are, but I'll make a deal with you, I'll let the girl go, and you Robin will become my apprentice." Beast Boy groaned, "Are you still trying that, geez, will you get a different hobby?!" after this statement Beast Boy noticed something, a small thing true, but something everyone else over looked, Slade looked like he had been through a blender. And his head was crushed in, "Dude, that's not Slade...it's the Slade Bot!"

The others looked over at him, "but how?" Robin asked, "it was broken, I smashed it's head in." Cyborg looked over at him, angry that the boy wonder had mistreated his training equipment so. "Bird brain! Do you have any idea how long that to-" Cyborg was interrupted by an annoying sounding Slade, "what are you talking about, I'm not just some machine, I am Slade, the termin-" just then the Slade-bot jerked and through Starfire at the lockers, she crashed into Robin's Locker, making a large dent. 'Lethal combat mode engaged. Warning, all safeties removed, you have been warned.' a synthesized voice that sounded like Slade announced. Robin's heart fell, "this will be worse than fighting the real Slade," Cyborg looked over at him with a questioning eyebrow, "Dude, what do ya mean, 'worse'? it doesn't get worse than Slade!" Raven looked over at Robin and instantly understood, "Usually when we fight Slade he isn't trying to kill us, Beast Boy." Raven said in her usual monotone. Realization dawned on Beast Boy's face, and he gulped.

The Slade-bot looked over at the titans, what was left of it's eye glowing a reddish orange, then it charged, right for Cyborg, "Rob, get out and get a weapon, hurry!" Cyborg said as he caught the bot's fist and was then kicked in the midsection, 'good thing I can't feel pain, cause that would have hurt...' Cyborg thought to himself.

Robin leaped into the training room, his belt was in his room and it would take too long to go and fetch it, so he grabbed a staff and ran back towards the locker room. Starfire was still unconscious against the locker, Beast Boy's head was about to be crushed by the bot's foot when the bot was lifted by an invisible force and thrown against the locker labeled BEAST BOY which flew open scattering some of Beast Boy's belongings, the bot got up and saw the unconscious form of Starfire, decided she was not a threat and went after Raven, who had tossed him across the room, he leaped into the air and was about to perform a flying kick to her face when a sonic blast from Cyborg shot him out of the air, "Well done Titans," the bot got up and dusted himself off, "But not good enough!" it charged Cyborg, "he's too fast!" Cyborg said as he took hit after hit, next thing he knew he was on his back, looking up at the bot's crushed helmet, the bot raised it's fists but a giant green bear attacked him from behind. Beast Boy and the bot were wrestling, and the bot punched the bear in the side of the head, hard. Beast Boy lay sprawled out on the floor a trickle of blood seeping out of his mouth and nose.

"Bastard!" Cyborg jumped into the air, fist raised and prepared to assault the bot, but the bot was prepared for such an attack, he did a back flip, narrowly avoiding the attack, but rolled back and did a roundhouse kick to Cyborg's head sending him crashing to the floor of the locker room. The bot turned around just in time to see a locker ripped from the wall and fly right at him, he dodged the locker just to fall into Raven's trap, the air conditioner unit fell from the bathroom ceiling right on the bot. There was a sickening thud and a many sparks. Raven fell to her knees breathing heavily. She looked over at Cyborg, he was slowly getting up, Beast Boy wasn't moving. Robin jumped into the room looking around, "Raven where is it?" she pointed to the shower room, Robin cautiously walked into the shower area. The sound of water came from the broken shower, Robin noticed that it was Beast Boy's locker that had caused the damage, he could tell that the water was hot from the steam rising from the broken shower. But when Robin looked at the conditioning unit his blood ran cold. The bot was not under the air conditioner.

His heart raced, he took a deep breath and slowly stood, he gripped his staff tightly, he looked around and saw no bot only a thick cloud of steam. He turned around to walk out only to find himself face to face with the silhouette of the bot, which backhanded him. "Robin, Robin, Robin, tut, tut, "he said shaking his finger, Robin jumped to his feat and attacked the bot, he now wished he hadn't have Cyborg install the voice system, it was getting on his nerves, which meant it was working. The fight was more desperate than before, his team mates were either unconscious or too weak to help him, the bot had what advantage there was very little room, and the pain from the training was starting to come back. 'Think Robin, think! What can I do?!' he searched the room desperately, straining to see through the thick cloud of steam. His eyes traveled to the broken shower, it was running out of water, which meant the auto repair was kicking in. then his gaze fell to another water pipe leading to a different shower. He smiled, the bot was badly damaged, parts of his electrical systems were showing and more than a few sparks were flying, other signs of damage were shone on his mechanical body. "everyone get out!" Robin yelled, calmly but making sure everyone got the message. Cyborg picked up Beast Boy's limp body and Raven stumbled out of the room. The bot looked at Robin and then at the pipe, it crossed it's arms. "Now Robin, you wouldn't be thinking of electrocuting me would you?" Robin smiled and jumped for the pipe, staff raised.

Robin brought the staff down from above his head, 'it's a shame to die like this, but I don't care, as long as they live, as long as she lives...' but Robin didn't die, he didn't even reach his goal. The bot grabbed Robin's leg and flung him hard against the opposite wall, head first "tut, tut, tut..." the bot shook his head, well what was left of it anyways, the steam was starting to disappear. "Robin, you realize that you would die as well don't you?" the bot leaned over Robin and stomped repeatedly on his bruise, a sickening crunch was heard and Robin screamed in pain, "now maybe you won't struggle so much." the bot took the glasses off of Robin's face and crushed them in his hand, the next thing he did was pick Robin up by the hair, Robin's right arm hung limply at his side. Robin in a last ditch effort of defiance said, "those were two hundred dollar sunglasses, asshole." "I merely wanted to look you in the eyes before I killed you." he brought his fist back, "the last thing you'll ever see is your heart in my hand." he shut his eyes, he was suddenly very tired, from the exertion, and the pain. Robin waited for the pain of the bot's fist in his chest. 'Ironic,' he thought 'that the thing that kill's me is not a criminal mastermind but a cheap copy...' but the blow never came, Robin didn't know what was happening, he tried to open his eyes and move his arm. Bad Idea. The pain shot through his arm. He didn't know what was happening, blinded by the pain in his arm. he felt himself dropped to the cold metal floor, then he was being dragged away, there was an explosion, he felt someone holding him, then blackness overtook him.

Robin awoke several hours latter to the sound of humming, the back of his head hurt, he slowly opened one eye and saw her. 'Starfire' he thought, he looked around and realized that he was laying down on the couch, his head resting on Starfire's lap, she was humming a strange tune, it was pleasant but foreign. He had never heard it before but it relaxed him. He tried to get up, but the pain in his arm prevented it, he winced in pain, he laid his head back down. This prompted Starfire to stop humming and look down at him, she stared down at his face, into his eyes, his eyes were a warm, chestnut brown, she stared into them, smiling.

Robin didn't know what to do, first off, she had seen him without his mask, Robin almost panicked, but the hand stroking the side of his face calmed him almost instantly. So instead of resisting he merely looked back into her endless eyes until he fell back asleep, to

Starfire's humming.

Man o man, this is the revised version of the original chapter Two. If you read it before, and read it just now, please tell me if you liked it better.

Next chapter the plot thickens....

PS. Please Review, it helps make the story better if its critiqued, remember critique not beat to a pulp...

Next Chapter: Dinner and a Drama


	3. Dinner and a Drama

Second Chances

DarkWarlord

Chapter 3-Dinner and a Drama

When Robin next awoke, the sun was setting, and he was in his room. He turned his head so he could look out the window, the sky was a golden orange, 'just like the color of her skin...' He shook his head and yawned stretching his arms, which were sore, the right arm felt as if it would fall off. Robin was contemplating taking a shower when his stomach made itself known. "GRUMMBLE!" he imagined that his room shook. 'I bet the whole tower heard that...' Robin thought to himself, he looked down at himself, he was wearing only a pair of black slacks, similar to the pair he was wearing during his training session and a white bandage around his head. 'I'll need more than that...' he quickly changed into his uniform, causing several regions of his body to ache in protest. He put on his spare mask, 'at least that didn't hurt.' and then left the room.

'I wonder how B.B. is doing.' Robin walked down the hall to see if Beast Boy was in his room. The hall was bathed in the radiance of the pre-night sky. Beast Boy's door had a road sign "Gorilla crossing." Robin smiled at the sign, he had given the sign to the changeling after a mission in Africa, he had gone alone into the wilderness looking for a plane crash. It had been a trap and he would have been captured had it not been for a great silverback gorilla.

He knocked on the door, there was no answer from within. 'he must be playing games with Cyborg or something...' He shrugged and walked to the elevator, he usually just took the stairs but his head hurt and he wanted to take the easy route. The doors opened slowly and the elevator descended to the family room (AKA the room with the big TV).

As the elevator moved, soft and soothing music was playing from the speaker box, his foot started to tap in rhythm to the music, 'ya know, this ain't half bad...' he stopped mid thought 'dude I must be getting tired.' Robin shook his head. 'maybe I can convince Cy to play some good ol' rock, maybe Iron Maiden or something.'

After an eternity the doors open to revel a quite, dark, and empty family room. He looked out to see that the sun had set, probably while he was on the elevator. Robin flipped the switch next to the door and the room was instantly bathed in light. He walked over to the TV and sat on the couch, seeing no one else he shrugged and put on the news, normally something he wouldn't do, but it was good as background noise. After the big headlines he walked over to the kitchen area and started rummaging through the frige. Robin began humming a strange tune, very similar to the one Starfire had been earlier but it sounded sluggish when he did it. Robin decided that there was no edible substance in the frige, "somebody has to make a supermarket run." Robin said to the air around him, "guess I'll just go out for a quick bite." his stomach grumbled in response.

"I'll just go out for-" he was cut off by a strange voice.

_Richard..._

He quickly spun around, that voice was so familiar, he stood, dumfounded and confused. He looked around and asked out loud, "whose there?" he felt silly after a moment, "must be cause I'm hungry." he walked over to the medicine cabinet and took an Advil. He stood there a moment and let the pain reliever take it's course. Satisfied he turned around in time to see Starfire walk into the family room.

She smiled warmly and floated over to him. "Robin! You have waken, are you well?" Starfire excitedly asked him, she looked him up and down, a look of concern suddenly crossed her pretty face. Robin noticed this, "is something wrong Star?" she bit her lower lip, she was staring at the bruise on his arm. Robin suddenly realized something, "why is my arm healed? It was broken?" it still hurt but it was definitely one bone. "Raven healed your arm, but the bruise stayed..." she trailed off into silence, a rare occurrence.

The two of them stood there in silence for a few moments, "Star, please tell me what's wrong." Robin asked he waved his hand a little for emphasis. She nodded and led him over to the couch, there they sat for a few moments, Star took a deep breath and explained herself, "Robin," she took another deep breath, "on my planet, a person who has the mark of the Murkblar," Robin raised an eyebrow, "on this planet you would call it a sea serpent." indeed the bruise did look like a sea serpent in fact, Robin almost imagined that he could see scales, but that was just his imagination wasn't it? "is said to lose the limb on which the serpent rests." she looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

Robin was too shocked for words, it was uncommon occasion in which he lost control over his cool demeanor, he looked down at his right hand and flexed his fingers. A part of him was scarred, but another wanted to laugh, "this is ridiculous!" his mind screamed, he smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her bare shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, a lone tear leaving a moist trail down her cheek, the tear never made it all the way down her face, Robin's thumb wiped it away. Their faces grew closer together, their lips met. After several moments that to them seemed like forever their lips parted, they were breathing heavily, their faces red.

"St.. Starfire," Robin stuttered, "hmmm." Starfire replied dreamily, "I...I just wanted to say-" he was cut off . 'Grumble!' they both looked at Robin's stomach and laughed. "Poor Robin, you haven't eaten anything all day have you!" Robin, blushing profusely, just scratched the back of his head. "well, how about you? Hungry?" she nodded. "Come on, I know a little place. I'll meet you down in the garage in five minutes, alright?" she nodded again and flew off like a bullet.

Robin smiled to himself and walked towards the elevator, he pressed the down arrow and waited for the doors to open. The doors parted slowly, Robin entered and pressed the "G" button for the garage. Robin waited patiently for the doors to open, the music playing in his ears.

_Bro..._

"Whose there!" he looked around the elevator, 'why am I hearing voices... not just any voices though.' he breathed heavily. Shaking his head he walked out of the elevator and into the garage. Quickly he located his new bike, (the old one having blow up in the episode Fractured) it had the same basic build of the old one, but it was faster, sleeker and far more sexier. Robin walked around his new ride, admiring it from different angles, then taking out a hanky and polishing the tell tale R on the front of the red bike. Convinced that the bike was presentable he put on his helmet and revved the engine, 'music to my ears.' he did it several more times before Starfire showed up. She was wearing her usual outfit plus the black leather jacket that Robin had given her for her birthday. The jacket was a bit oversized, he had offered to have it exchanged for a smaller one but she had declined his offer saying that she liked it that way. He smiled at the memory.

Starfire sat on the bike on a side saddle manner. Robin was about to start the bike when he remembered something important. "Were are you going Robin?" "Just remembered something," he came back holding a shiny black helmet, a red "S" on the front. He handed her the helmet. She took it in both hands, looking at the scarlet "S" that was painted on the front, "Robin..." she said, Robin scratched the back of his head, "I was going to give it to you later, but you know, no time like the present." she smiled and put the helmet on her head and secured it via safety straps, she didn't need the helmet, her head was capable of taking the impact of any collision they might get into, but she put it on anyways, thinking that Robin was the kindest and most considerate person she had ever met. Robin mounted the bike, "Ready?" Starfire nodded and wrapped her arms around Robins waist and leaned her head on his back. Robin gulped and then they were off to a small diner on the far side of town.

Robin parked the bike outside the shop, he and Starfire dismounted and Robin pressed a small button on his key chain and the bike armored itself (much like in Batman the motion picture), he looked it over, then convinced that the bike was secure he then led Starfire inside the diner. The diner was small, but clean and there was a sign that said "please seat yourself, a waitress will be with you shortly. Thank you." Robin saw an open booth by the window and walked over and sat down he had a great view of both his bike and the lovely lady sitting opposite him. She smiled brightly as she sat. The seats were a little over stuffed but after the day he'd had it wasn't so bad, to his left was the window, and in a small stand were the menus. He picked them up and handed one to Starfire.

After glancing at the menu robin decided on a club sandwich with a side of fries with a cherry coke. Starfire wanted an omelet and jam. The waitress took their orders and then asked Star, "what would you like to drink honey?" "Mustard, room temperature if that is alright." the waitress shook her head and walked away, "Jerry, you got hear this one..." referring to Star's choice of beverage . About ten minutes later their orders came, Star was delighted about the mustard and was slurping happily threw a straw, Robin ate in silence, relief flooding over him as he got something into his system, then he thought of something. "Starfire," she looked up from her omelet, which was now coated in grape jam, "I was just wondering what happened with the bot today," she looked a little confused, "I mean who stopped it?" understanding crept across her beautiful face, "I did." she proclaimed proudly. "I blasted it with a star bolt and then I shot the water main." Robin was too shocked for words, that meant that she had carried him out. "I was able to get us both out before the water hit his electrical circuits. Then I mended you're arm as best I could and I, um put some pants on you..." she blushed furiously at the last part and began poking and prodding her food.

Robin was about to say something like, thanks I guess or something equally predictable when the waitress came back to their booth and handed Robin the bill, "Here you are sir, have a nice evening-hey nice tattoo you got there." she then left to serve coffee to a patron. Robin looked at the bruise on his arm, it did look like a tattoo! He could distinctly see eyes and teeth, the scales were a mix of purple and blue, it was mesmerizing he looked at it for a few minutes. When he looked up Starfire had gotten up and paid the bill, she had a lot of earth currency and little to spend it on. She came back looking worried, she was biting her lip fiddling with the sleeves of her jacket. Robin smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her out to his bike.

He froze.

His Bike.

Some one had vandalized it.

The thoughts formed slowly in his head, 'my bike has been vandalized.' he simply wanted to cry. Starfire was quite, she new that he would like a moment of silence to figure this out. He walked up to his bike and lifted it off it's side, then he stood back to assess the damage. "who could have done this?" The armor had been removed, the headlights smashed the "R" scratched and inverted, and the auto inflate tires had somehow been ruined. He looked at the diner and clearly saw the table that he and Star had been sitting at, the waitress was cleaning the dishes off of the table. "What the... How did we miss this?" his heart fell as he muttered. Starfire walked up next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder looked at the side of the bike, she noticed that there was an envelope was taped to the bike "Robin, who is D. Greyson?"

Robin froze, looking at her he asked very slowly, "Starfire, is that letter addressed to this person?" she nodded. He quickly scanned the area, as he began to open the letter she started to protest, "I'll explain later." he said as he franticly opened the letter and let his eyes move from left to right.

"_Dear Dick,_

_Or should I say Robin_

_You may not remember me, but I remember you. _

_I wish to meet with you, ALONE. No little friends._

_I trashed your bike to get your attention, don't ignore me._

_Think what I could do to your pretty girlfriend if I could do this right under your nose._

_Meet me at the docks, number 13 at midnight tonight._

_-sincerely_

_ the man who killed your parents_

Robin crushed the letter in his fist, a familiar hatred filled his heart, he looked at his watch, 11:30, it was a five minute ride to the docks, usually a forty minute walk, but he would just building hop and get there in fifteen. Starfire looked as Robin clenched his fist and crushed the envelope. "Star," his voice was cold, harsh, it frightened her. "Ye...Yes Robin." a sudden breeze swirled his cape around him creating an intimidating scene. "Star there's something I have to do...Alone." he said the last word almost in a whisper, but the tone was enough to ensure she understood, this was a side of him she had not seen before. Even when talking about Slade he did not act in such a hateful way. "but Robin, we are friends-" Robin threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared into the smoke, it was not enough to make her cough just to obscure her vision. But Robin had left one small thing behind, a crumpled note.

Starfire picked the note up and read it quickly, she felt bad about invading the privacy of her friend but something was not right. He would not react so vehemently towards his friends, towards her. But after reading the note she wanted to cry.

_End Chapter 3_

_This chapter has also been revised, I felt that the story was getting a little bland and that I should add and subtract a little._

_Tell me what you think._

_The next Chapter is titled: Fall from Grace_

_Pretty neat huh? Well if you like it or have any suggestions please Review_


	4. Fall From Grace

Second Chances

DarkWarlord

As much as I wish I did, I do not own the Teen Titans, they are copyrighted material of DC Comics.

Darkk Agent and Robert Redding are not copyrighted material of DC Comics they are original characters, any resemblance to existing characters is purely coincidental. Please do not use these characters without my permission, I can't really stop you, it's more of a courtesy thing…

Chapter 4-Fall From Grace

Titans Tower

"Azarath Metreone Zinthos…Azarath…." Raven hovered a few feet off the ground, mumbling her incantation. She floated next to the couch on which Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting playing another racer, (this was most likely because they didn't feel like a fighter, probably because of the close call with the bot.) Beast Boy's head was wrapped in a bandage and there were two large band-aids in an 'X' on his cheek. "Ya can't pass me, Ya can't pass me…what the!? How'd you pass me?!" Beast Boy screamed as his sure win was stolen by Cyborg at the last second.

"BooYA!" Cyborg got up and did his victory dance. "I so demand a rematch dude!" Cyborg yawned and shook his head. "Come on, pleazzzzzze, ya gotta race me again! Honor demands it dude! Beast Boy shouted in a last ditch effort to convince Cyborg to race for literally the fifteenth time in a row, Beast Boy was sick and tired of losing and wanted to win at least once.

"Why don't you try a different game?" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked over at Raven who had said something different from her incantations. The two looked at each other and shrugged, "we've played every game we own at least 5,000,000 times, they're getting pretty boring… so maybe we'll turn off the TV and just talk." Beast Boy finished by scratching the back of his head. Raven nodded, 'perhaps he's not so bad after all.' then she continued her meditations. Cyborg on the other hand didn't know which was weirder, that Raven had given an opinion that wasn't mean or that Beast Boy wanted to GASP talk!

Cyborg walked over to the kitchen and looked through the fridge, "OK, tomorrow we really need to make a run on the grocery store, the mold is starting to grow mold!" Beast Boy laughed until he saw Cy wasn't, "your serious aren't you?" Cyborg nodded, Raven made a gross face and Beast Boy supplied the sound. "ok, whose up for take out?" Beast Boy and Cyborg once again looked at each other in shock, Raven wanted take out? Raven was interested in what games they played? What was going on here? But they would not have the opportunity to find out what had caused Raven to take sudden interest in being normal, fore Starfire burst through the door at that moment, she was breathing heavily as if she had just flown across the town in just a few minutes, (there is a reason for this…she did.) She was talking incoherently; they were only able to catch a word or two: Robin, Alone, Parents. They watched as she quickly took off her leather jacket, quite violently too, ripping it in a few places. 'She loves that jacket, what is going on?' Cyborg thought.

"What?" Beast Boy could not understand what she was trying to say, she was frustrated, that was obvious from the tears she had forming in her eyes, and she was desperately clutching a piece of crinkled paper. Cyborg was trying to analyze what Star was trying to say. Raven slowly walked over to the hysterical Starfire and touched her forehead, she instantly calmed, Raven began to read her mind, at first only able to sense her emotions: Fear, Confusion, and Frustration. "Ok, so Robin is Alone with his Parents?" Beast Boy ventured.

"No." it was not Starfire who answered but Cyborg, "If my language analysis is correct, then she said Robin went alone to fight with a man who knew his parents." Raven shook her head Starfire's mind was too hectic, she had calmed a visibly but was still wound like a mattress spring. Raven looked at her friend and her gaze fell to the paper clutched in Starfire's hands. Raven slowly moved her hands to the paper and gingerly pried open Starfire's fingers, "is this what this is about?" Starfire nodded vigorously. Raven unfolded the paper and quickly scanned it. "This is bad, Robin is in great danger." The other two looked at each other clueless. "Read this." they read the paper. Beast Boy was at a loss for words, Cyborg was angry. He walked towards the stairs. "Were you going?" Beast Boy asked. "Where do you think?" "Robin can take care of himself," "I know, that's not what I'm worried about." Beast Boy cocked his head.

"BB. You're not stupid, don't act like it." he looked hurt. "If someone killed your parents, what would you do if you got your hands on them?" Understanding washed over Beast Boy, he leaped up and started running for the stairs. Starfire got up slowly, happy that her friends were able to figure it out, and ashamed at herself that she was unable to control herself. She looked down at the floor.

Raven looked at Starfire, she could feel that the alien was upset that she had lost control over her emotions, Raven knew the consequences of such an action. She walked over to Starfire and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Starfire, we need to help Robin." Starfire looked at Raven with caring eyes, which hardened with determination. She flew off down the stairs, Raven nodded, she would be alright. Then she too took off down the stairs.

DOCK 13

Robin did not enter the old warehouse via front door, no, no. He silently crept through the roof's window. The warehouse was dark and damp, the only illumination came from the dim lights on the walls, and a large spot light in the middle of the ceiling they cast eerie shadows all around the warehouse. Robin surveyed the warehouse on the east side there seemed to be some sort of grinding machine, it was large and took up a lot of space, he looked around and saw him. A man standing in the circle of light cast by the spot light, he wore a leather trench-coat and a black mask under a broad rimmed hat. Robin stared at the man for a long moment, 'so this is the man who killed them. Mom, Dad, James, tonight you will be avenged.' Robin smiled wickedly tonight he would pay back years of nightmares and anguish.

As if he could hear Robin's thoughts the figure looked up at Robin, "now, now Mr. Greyson, it's not polite to spy on people now is it?" angry that this person could just spot him Robin leaped from the ceiling and after some acrobatics landed perfectly on his feet. CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, "Excellent Robin, your parents would be most proud of you,," amused laughing, "yes, yes you've come very-" "NEVER MENTION MY PARENTS!" Robin screamed at him, after his outburst Robin breathed heavily, regaining his composure. "Well, aren't we feisty, but I didn't drag you all this way just to patronize you dear boy, I invited you here to settle this. I'm sick of running. I've killed a lot of people to become what I am today," he took off the hat in a flamboyant gesture, revealing a white and black mask that covered his entire face. "I was just starting out when I killed your parents, a two bit assassin. Yea that's right, I was paid to kill your parents, by their employer." Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing, Mr. Redding, the owner of the circus had paid this psycho to kill him and his family?

"You might be wondering why. Why did Redding do it? A simple answer: he wished to collect the insurance, and the sympathy generated by the 'accident' caused profits to jump through the roof. A simple answer yes. Redding was a good friend of your father wasn't he? And you may be wondering why I didn't kill you. Well that is because I had a soft spot for you, you reminded me of, well me." the man shook his head and laughed a little. "Before I kill you, I just want two things, to look into the eyes of the man who slaughtered my family, and your name." The man was confused, "they say you should never look into the eyes of the person you're about to kill my boy, they say that those eyes will forever haunt you… they're right Dickie, is that what you want?" He stared at him, a grim expression on his face, "so be it."

"My name is Ronald Zibach, also called Darkk Agent." he stripped his mask, revealing two weary gray eyes. Robin nodded; this man appeared to be in his mid-twenties, which would put him in his late teens when he killed the Greysons.

Robin reached to the back of his utility belt and pressed a hidden button, on his boots and wrists, blades slid from their secret hiding places, a wicked smile crossed Robin's face, "I've kept these for a long time, I was saving them for Slade, but you're a hundred times wore than him. Time to Die." He lunged at him and Agent took out two guns with lightning speed and was about to open fire when they were thrown from his hands by black energies, a blue beam of energy also slammed into Zibach throwing him halfway across the warehouse. "NO STAY BACK, THIS IS MY FIGHT!" Robin shouted at the Titans. "No way Rob. We can't let you kill this guy, we can't let you do that to yourself." Cyborg said to Robin from the front door. "Come on now Robin, come back to us, we will capture him and then take him to the authorities together." he shook head, "not this time Star, I have to do this, he killed my parents! My brother! They were all I had!" He screamed. Starfire looked over at him, he was angry, and he had every right to be, she looked down sadly, "please Robin, do not do this…" he through down a smoke pellet and was gone.

"Find him!" Raven screamed, the four titans began to quickly search the warehouse for their friend, but they would not find him there. He and agent were on the roof of the next building. "Robin, Robin, Robin… I thought I said no little frie-" Robin cut him off with a blow to the side of the head, they began to fight, Robin took out his staff and released his blades. Agent took out two short swords and combat enveloped. Robin was a blur, Agent was good but was getting pounded by the boy wonder. Robin leaped into the air and made as if he was going to bring his staff down, Agent blocked accordingly. But unfortunately for agent, Robin did not bring his staff down, he instead through many exploding disks. Causing Agent to fall through the roof and into the interior of the building.

This warehouse was well lightened and mostly vacant, he could see Agent sprawled on his back, laying on a mattress… 'Just my luck, a mattress warehouse, what sweet Irony it would be if he died the same way they did...' he smiled and jumped into the warehouse, ready to take revenge for his fallen kin.

Next Door at the same time…

"Dude, did you hear that?" Beast Boy looked through the window and over at the building and saw a figure jump into the smoking hole in the ceiling in a very Robinish manner. "They're in the next warehouse!" BB shouted and while running for changed into a Raptor so he could get there as fast as possible. Raven levitated through the roof and Cyborg ran for the door. But before he made it he looked back and saw Starfire just floating there a troubled look on her face. "Star!" she jumped, "come on, we can't let Rob do this." "Cyborg, I do not understand, on my planet it is not considered wrong to take revenge in a situation such as this…" she looked down at the ground ashamed at herself for wanting to let Robin take the life of this…scum. Cyborg looked at her sympathetically, "I know Star, but we can't let him take a person's life, on this planet if you kill someone, no matter what the situation, you are considered a murderer. Then we'd have to turn him in for trial, and I'm not sure I could. So I'm not going to have to make a choice like that." She looked at him puzzlingly. "Because I'm not going to let him destroy his life." she nodded and flew out of the roof, Cyborg moved as fast as he could to get to the next warehouse.

Cyborg arrived at the next ware house to find a large hole in the door, 'who knew that BB could make a big entrance?' he looked at saw that Robin was fighting both the dude in the black mask and the other titans, shouting things like "Stay back," and "This is my fight," and the one that surprised Cyborg, "you would do the same, and I would let you," "No you wouldn't Robin." Raven shot back, and she tried to restrain him by tying his arms, he quickly broke free but was punched hard by Agent. Starfire was only watching, she couldn't bring herself to deny Robin his right for vengeance, it irked her but she understood. "Dickie, you know you can't beat me and them, I may not be the best, but I pride myself on the fact that I'm a professional, unethical yes, but still a professional." Raven, not trying to hurt Robin picked up two mattresses and sandwiched Robin between them. (now she did it pretty hard so it hurt, not harm but hurt, ok read on.) The mattresses then were reduced to nothing but shreds via Robin's blades.

"Stop calling me that. Only a few people can call me that, but they're either dead or in my past." "I am your past, and don't worry about the ones who are dead! You'll be meeting with them soon enough!" Beast Boy who had been fighting with Agent was flung across the room into a wooden crate. He lay there stunned. His last thought was something about his rotten luck and landing on the only hard thing in the entire warehouse. Agent produced a gun from his coat and shot Raven down; she fell to the floor, lying very still. "you…you…" Was all Robin was able to produce. Agent was smiling through his mask, Starfire's hands were at her mouth and Cyborg was staring at her form. Beast Boy came out of his haze to the sound of gun shots, he watched as Raven fell from the air and to the ground with a thud. Tears flowing from his eyes he walked over to her body and held her close to him, "I'll kill him for this… man, why does every girl I like end up dead?" he finished his question with a sob. "That's very rough kid, but she's not quite dead yet." the titans looked over at agent, he held up a dart and then looked at his wrist, "she has about ten minutes before the poison takes effect, I suggest that you take her to the hospital immediately." Agent threw the dart to him. Beast Boy looked down at the uncurious form of Raven, he changed into a roc (for those of you who don't know what that is it is a really big bird) and as fast at the wings could carry him he crashed through the roof and straight for the hospital.

It was Starfire's turn to get angry at the assassin, before he knew what hit him he was flung through the warehouse back into number 13. Cyborg looked at where Robin was standing, except there was no Robin. Cyborg scanned the area and saw that somehow Robin had gotten into the other warehouse without him or Starfire noticing. "Star, we gotta go!" she bolted forward through the hole she had just made using Agent, she looked for Robin and saw he and Agent fighting, Agent giving almost as good as he got, 'he is good, but you'd have to be to up against Robin. He's the best.' she thought with pride as Robin kneed the jerk under the chin sending him to the ground. 'But I must not let Robin kill him.' She floated towards Robin, he was breathing heavily and bleeding badly from a cut over his right eye, she floated behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his.

"Robin, I…I…" she took a deep breath, "I do not wish for you to kill him, but if you do I will still love you." She said all this in a slight whisper. She felt him stiffen, 'still?' was the only thought that passed through his head, suddenly slaying this monster wasn't so important. He just stood there and raised his own hand to her arm, there was peace in his mind, for the first time in a long while, everything, Slade, the HIVE, Brother Blood, he had time to relax between these villains but not for peace of mind. "Isn't this touching?" Before Starfire or Robin could react, Agent kicked Starfire in the face with a flying kick, breaking her nose and rendering her unconscious.

Cyborg arrived just in time to see her fly back, her purple blood spewing from her face, frightened for her safety he ran over to her, he breathed a sigh of relief, today was full of too many close calls, too many surprises, he just didn't know if he could take any more surprises, there was an explosion, Cyborg shielded Starfire with his metallic body. He looked over at the two combatants, he detached his arm and used it's camera to record the rest of these events, he figured that if explosions were going to be going off then he had to get Star out of there.

After a short but vicious battle of singing blades and flying bullets, Robin walked out of the now burning warehouse and bleeding badly and bruised something terrible he walked up to Cyborg and said nothing, he just looked at him. Cyborg knew that his worst fear had come true, the blood that his friend was covered in was not his own, it was the late Ronald Zibach's, the Darkk Agent. Robin's gaze fell to Starfire, he knelt down beside her and looked at her face, her nose had set itself, and she looked like a child sleeping. He gently touched her cheek, leaving a smudge of blood, he then reached up to the emblem on his vest and took it off, he placed it in Starfire's hand, and then he left. Cyborg did not try to stop him, he merely watched his friend disappear into the night.

The Next Day approximately eleven in the morning.

Raven awoke in her room, everything was normal except there was someone else in the room, she looked at the door, or rather next to it. Her gaze fixed itself on a sleeping green boy sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair. 'he must have tried to stay awake all night.' she walked over to him and shook him a little, stirred a little but remained asleep. She smiled despite herself and decided to let him sleep. She walked downstairs to see Cyborg staring at the TV, he was plugged into it and was unsure as to weather or not watch it, she felt out to him, she sensed, Apprehension, and a slight shimmer of hope, hope that Robin did not commit the heinous crime. She walked over and sat on the couch, Starfire was also there, staring at Robin's emblem, Raven sensed, Indecision, and affection. Raven walked over to her metallic pal, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder she nodded, "play the tape." He pushed a small button on his arm as a reply.

The tape was a bit fuzzy, but you could tell who the people were, and after a short but ferocious battle the one in the cape held the beaten form of a figure in a trench coat, and the one being held said "Yes Dick, kill me, then Redding, then your vengeance will be complete. You're famil-" with a swift motion of the wrist the shadowed person dropped the figure in the coat, he was clutching his throat gurgling for a moment, then he lay still, a small object the size of a marble dropped next to the corpse and exploded, causing the recording to static.

Cyborg stopped the recording, his shoulder's shook, and tears streamed out of his eye.

Raven walked over to the computer and typed in Redding and then Greyson. The search brought up an old article about the unfortunate deaths of the Greyson family, a group of acrobats called the "Flying Greysons." All had died, except the youngest son, Richard Greyson. The search also brought up the name of the circus they were with, The Red Ring Circus, currently in Boston. Robin most likely also had this information and that meant that the team had to stop him before he took another life.

"Starfire, Cyborg," she shuddered a little. The poison form last night hadn't killed her thanks to Beast Boy, but she was sicker than she had ever been in her life. She shouldn't even had been out of bed, but work needed to be done. "I need you two to go to Boston," the other two looked at her incredulously. "That is were Robin is going to kill Robert Redding, the owner and ring master of the Red Ring Circus. It would appear that he was behind the murder of the Greyson family. Even if he was, he should go to jail not be murdered himself. I would go to but I'd do more harm than good," she looked down at her bandaged arm, the dull pain from the I.V. the doctors had given her refused to go away. "and so would Beast Boy, he's had nothing but beatings and scares for the last 24 hours and very little sleep." She looked at them, "I can't go in the field with you but I might be able to be your operator, you should head out in the T-Jet after lunch," they nodded, Cyborg numbly, and Starfire sadly.

Boston, about the same time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a loud booming voice rang throughout the Circus tent, "Welcome to the most renowned circus in the world!" a spot light shone down on a portly overweight man in a red suite, his arms were spread wide for emphasis. "The Red Ring Circus!" as he shouted the last word all the lights came on and performers were jumping and flipping and carrying on to the music generated from a music machine in the back, it sounded like the old music that was commonly played at the circus. The stands were full of smiling people, though one was happy for a different reason.

In the stands there was a teen in a white T-shirt, black slacks and wearing a chain with a G in the center of a flying robin wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. He smiled and laughed at the clowns and clapped for the performers. Be smiled to himself, he patiently waited for the show to end, smiling evilly to himself he thought of the look on that fat pigs face when he squeezed the last breath from his lungs. "Mommy, that man is scary…" Robin looked next to him and saw a little girl, probably no older than seven or eight staring at him with fearful eyes. The mother looked over at him and scowled, "um, sorry," he laughed a little, seeing that the girl was still scared he reached into his pocket and produced a quarter, he showed it to the little girl who was now looked at it with fascination, he made the coin dance on his knuckles and then when the girl was smiling he made it disappear. The little girl looked at him with a small frown, she looked as if she were about to cry. He held up a finger, she stopped again, the mother too was looking on with interest, he opened his hand to show that there was nothing there and reached behind the girl's ear and revealed the coin. "Cool!" the girl clapped as he flipped the coin in the air, caught it and gave it to the little girl. Content, the girl looked back to the circus.

The most terrifying part of the evening however was when the trapeze performers did their little show. Robin almost cried out when the youngest, no older than twelve looked as if he were about to fall from missing his father's hand, then the boy grabbed hand of his mother who was right behind the father and finished with a summersault, landing on a tightrope, arms spread. The crowed ate it all up, they applauded wildly after crying out for the safety of the poor child. Robin clapped just as hard.

After the show Robin walked around the Circus area, somewhere civilians were not supposed to venture. He looked around, everything was the same, there was Madame Francine Yeltskin the fortune teller. And over there was old Charlie, the old animal trainer. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, a massive hand. Nervously he turned and found himself face to face with a large bald man with a handle bar mustache and a neck as thick as a tree trunk. "And just what do you think your doing here my short friend?" the man was smiling broadly and spoke with a heavy German accent, "I think you know that your not supposed to be here. Probably just trying to see Kathy," he shook his head and his gaze passed over Robin's pendant, then it fixed on it.

"No, way, I can't believe it. Little Dickie Greyson?" Robin smiled as the big man took off Robin's sunglasses, "Mien Gott!" (my god in German sorry if I misspelled it…) he picked Robin up in a bone crushing bear hug, "I can't believe that you've come back!" tears were flowing out of the big man's eyes. "Jacques! I can't breathe!" the big man set a winded Robin back on his feet, "Charlie! Francine! Come look at little Dickie Greyson!" his voice boomed like an explosion, Yeltskin and Charlie looked over, Charlie squinted and then his bushy white eyebrows rose. Yeltskin looked then walked over, "Mr. Greyson," he straightened, she had this effect on people, "I knew you'd be back, and I know you'll be gone soon." Jacques picked up Robin and placed him on his shoulder. Charlie hobbled over with the help of a cane, "let me have a look at yea boy, well if I'll be, you're the spitting image of your brother." a pained expression came over his face, Jacques noticed and shot the old man a look. "I'm only telling the truth 'Frenchie!' ha ha!" now Jacques was many things, French was not one of them. "I'M NOT FRENCH YOU OLD FART!" "That hurt frenchie, I'm not old… though I am a fart." then the two of them laughed, Jacques a hearty and loud, Charlie quiet and ending in ragged coughs.

Robin shook his head, "Nothing has changed." Jacques looked up at him, "Well, I can think of one thing…KATHY!" "why are you calling my granddaughter Jacques?" Charlie asked. But it was Yeltskin who spoke, "he's going to try to get Richard to stay by dating Kathy. It won't work, he'll do his business and then leave." Robin looked over at Yeltskin nervously. "Sure it will! Go on now!" Robin's jaw dropped not because of Jacques plan, this was something he'd been trying to do since Robin was little, but because of the woman who just walked out of the animal tent. She was beautiful; she had shapely hips, short brown hair and lovely green eyes. Jacques put Robin on the ground and stepped back to admire his handy work.

Kathy looked the boy in front of her up and down, he certainly was handsome, and with those glasses he had an aura of mystery about him. But it was strange, Jacques trying to set her up with a boy, and grandpa not yelling at him, and he looked familiar. 'it can't be, can it?'

"Dick?" he nodded, her hands went up to her mouth, then she flung her arms around him. "Dick! Dick were have you been? When did you get here? How long-" he interrupted her "whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down a minute." She just must have realized what kind of position she was in, her arms wrapped around his neck, their lips only a mere inch apart, because she jumped back blushing. Jacques and Charlie laughed. Yeltskin just shook her head, 'She reminds me of a mix between Raven and Starfire.' a pang of hurt rang in his heart as he thought about his friends and the life he had thrown away. It must have shown on his face because Kathy now looked at him with concern. "what's wrong?" he shook his head, and wiped his eyes, "its just so good to see you all again."

End Chapter 4

This has now been revised from it's original version, hopefully for the better.

Drop me a line and tell me what you think.

Wow, that one took a while to write, good thing I had a little extra time on my hands.

The next chapter is called Death Wing


	5. Deathwing

Second Chances

DarkWarlord

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans fore DC Comics is the rightful owner, I assure you all that I am not getting a dime for this work… But I'm rambling on as usual, I mean you didn't come here to listen to me go on and on about stuff like that! Though I'm flattered if you did. So, on to the story!

Chapter 5: Deathwing

Robin stood in the office that belonged to Robert Redding, the owner of the Red-Ring Circus; he was also the reason that Robin's family was dead. The office was situated in the largest trailer in the Red Ring circus. Like many men in the management business, Redding believed that being bigger made him more important than those around their employer. Robin looked around the spacious room, at the back of the room was a small but cluttered desk, a couch lay to the right of the desk, there were cabinets and other things that you might find in an office space. Behind the desk were pictures of Redding with various other people, with the mayor of Gotham, several newspapers clippings about the circus, but the one that caught his attention was the picture of Redding with his parents, they were smiling, never suspecting that their best friend was going to sell them out for cold hard cash. He felt anger rising up in his chest, but he quickly put it in check. 'soon, soon he will be set before justice.' a slight smile crossed his lips, his plan was perfect, he would re-join the circus, he would quietly kill the bastard and then he would disappear forever.

The door behind the desk creaked open and Robert Redding walked into the room, Redding was a short man with a large belly, he had a kind aura about him. Redding took one look at Robin and smiled. "Dick, Dick, Dick," Redding had a fatherly voice, calming and soft. "It's so good to see you again!" Redding extended his hand.

Robin grabbed the hand firmly and shook in a friendly manner, "Same to you Mr. Redding!" Robin felt sick having to put up with this farce but it had to be done. After the two shook hands and exchanged greetings Redding gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Robin sat on the uncomfortable wooden chair, having to keep his back straight, while Redding sank into a comfortable swivel chair. The two exchanged small talk for a few minutes, then Redding asked the question that was on Robin's mind.

"So Dick, as much as I would like to think you came just to drop in and say hello, I'm sure you have something else on your mind." Robin smiled, "I came back to join the circus." Redding looked immensely pleased, "that is of course if you'll take me back." Redding stood something he rarely did when 'interviewing' a hopeful addition. "Of course we'll take you back," saying 'we' was another rarity, he usually just said I'll or my. "You're practically family!" Redding clapped the boy on the shoulder, "we'll just work out your contract and then we'll tell everyone the good news!" Redding was genuinely excited, 'the return of the Flying Greysons! This is fantastic!'

**On Board the T-Jet**

Cyborg sat silently in the pilot's chair, not moving unless it was to turn a dial or do some other pilot thing. In his mind he kept seeing his friend commit murder, he had let him go, and now he would have to stop him and turn him into the police.

Starfire noticed that Cyborg's hands were squeezing the steering wheel, she knew why but she asked anyway because Cyborg was her friend and needed to be consoled, "Cyborg, is there anything-" "No, I'm just trying to concentrate on flying the damn plane, now if you don't mind being quite…" Starfire looked down at her hands. Her hands were resting in her lap and Robin's insignia was secure in her iron grip. Cyborg's words had hurt her, the people, the customs on this planet were strange, 'Robin's parents were killed by the man in the mask and this Redring person. 'Why is it considered wrong for Robin to take revenge on these people.' she shook her head, the strangeness of this planet was great, but she loved Earth more than her home world of Tamaran.

Cyborg looked over at her, she looked hurt, he sighed heavily, "Look Star, I didn't mean that." she looked up, happy but surprised by her friend's apology. "It's just that…" he struggled to find the right words, but Starfire interrupted him. "I understand friend Cyborg." she looked out the window at the clouds the jet was flying through. "I to do not wish to do battle against Robin." there was sadness in her voice. Cyborg looked over at her and felt a pang of sympathy for the young alien, she would have to help bring Robin to the authorities. He shook his head and looked at the GPS unit.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes." he gave her a weak smile. Then over the intercom: "Cyborg, Starfire." Raven's voice was normal, but it had an underlying nervousness. "When you reach the ground drive to the circus," Cyborg's T-Car was in the cargo compartment. "And then I want you to buy tickets to the show. Wear disguises and watch the show. After the show find Robin and subdue him." There was a long pause. "I know this will be hard but we need you to be strong, for Robin's sake as much as Redding's."

Suddenly Starfire was angry, "Why should we protect a vile snake like this man who would kill his friends for money?!" Cyborg just looked at her, she normally didn't argue about the mission but she did have a good reason Cyborg noted.

**Titan's Tower**

Raven also thought that Starfire had a good point, 'why indeed' she took a deep breath and spoke once more into the speaker, "Because we don't know if Darkk Agent was telling the truth, the word of one lost to darkness can't be trusted." Raven didn't believe what she just said, but she needed to tell them something lest they doubt to the point that they let him claim vengeance. "Understood." was all that came back over the channel. "Alright, check in after the show, I'll do more research on my end. Over and out."

Raven sighed as she put the headset down and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know what would happen after the mission. She had many things on her mind however, while they were fighting Robin and Agent she had had a vision. When she looked at Robin right before she had been shot, he was wearing a different uniform, it looked like the Nightwing costume that Starfire had described after her visit to the possible future, (episode: How long is forever?) with the exception that the symbol on the front was Red and the emblem was a Crow with it's wings spread with the scales of Justice in it's talons. But that was not as troubling as the blood that had been splattered all over his body, and the look of his eyes behind the ornate mask with the likeness of a crow. She shuddered at the memory. Holding her arms she walked over to the computer and began to type.

Beast Boy emerged from his shower and quickly dried himself, his head hurt and his back was sore from the blackish bluish bruise on his back. He quickly threw on his uniform and walked out of his room. He had missed lunch by several hours, and was quite hungry. Instead of using the elevator he decided to turn into a bird and fly down the stairs.

Raven heard the door open and saw in the reflection of the screen the vintage of Beast Boy. She smiled; she had heard what he had said while she was nearing unconsciousness. He looked the worse for ware, he had a black eye and the bandage was unbecoming, but the band-aids on his cheek looked adorable. 'wait,' she thought to herself, 'what on Azarath am I thinking?!' she continued to type as the changeling walked over to the fridge and opened the door, "EWWW! The mold IS growing mold!" "Thus why I didn't open the refrigerator." he looked at her, she looked almost normal, except that she was slightly paler than normal.

He placed his hand under his chin in a thinking gesture, "I got it!" the snapped his fingers, and walked over to the phone. While humming he dialed the numbers. Raven could hear the voice on the other side, "Hi, thanks for calling Chang's Chinese Take out. How can I help you today?" the feminine voice asked. "hey dude, yah I need Tofu Loa Mien (I am so sorry I can't spell this…) and white rice," he could hear her typing the order into her machine, "alright, will that be all sir?" "One Sec. Yo Raven, what do you want?"

She thought for a moment, 'what kind of Chinese food do I like? I know.' "How about general sau's chicken and fried rice?" he grinned form ear to ear, "and one General Sau's chicken with fried Lice," he snickered, and the voice on the other side sighed, "and one General Sau's chicken with fried Rice. Your total comes to $9.50 with tax; will this be pick up or delivery?" "Delivery," he heard typing, "your address please." "33000 Jump Island, Titan's Tower."There was a pause on the other side of the phone, "seriously "Yep. I'll be waiting by the pier." There was a pause, "Your delivery will take about twenty minutes. Thank you for calling Chang's." she hung up.

Beast Boy started walking over to the elevator but was stopped by Raven's voice. "You got twenty minutes. Why not spend them with me?" he looked over at her, 'is she warming up to me?' not one to look a gift horse in the mouth he picked up a chair and walked over to Raven sitting in it backwards facing Raven, smiling.

**Boston **

Robin looked at the uniform in his hands, it was red with green leggings, it was his older brother's spare uniform, Redding had kept them all in storage, thinking someday he could make a museum, with a memorial hall to the 'Flying Greyson's.' Robin thought of the irony of it all, his first performance in eight years would also be his last. He stood there looking at the uniform until there was a knock on the door. Startled from his line of thought he called out, "Com… Come in," and Jacques walked in he had a solemn look on his face, and he walked up to Robin, laying a hand on his shoulder he spoke, "They would be proud that you came back." he wiped a tear that was forming in his eye, "we're all proud that you came back." then he smiled, "but the boss isn't going to be happy if you're late for the first night! You only have ten minutes to show time! Best get ready!" laughing Jacques walked out of the room.

When Robin emerged from the trailer that had been assigned to him he found Jacques, Charlie, Kathy, Saul the Clown, and the a few others waiting outside for him. As soon as he opened the door Saul pulled out a Polaroid and took a picture. They started clapping as he walked down the few steps leading from the trailer.

They all walked over to the Big Top together. Kathy was talking with Robin and was clinging to his arm, much to the dismay of her grandfather, but Jacques was delighted. "I think you look very handsome in that uniform Dick." he muttered thank you and blushed. He felt ashamed for liking this girl, after all he loved Starfire, didn't he? She looked Dick up and down, her eyes fell on the silver pendant hanging around his neck. "It's nice that you wear your brother's necklace." he looked over at her, "actually, he gave it to me two shows before the accident. I had saved his life, and he said 'you were like a robin swooping down to save me.'" he trailed off into silence, a tear forming in his eye. Kathy looked up at him and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Places everyone, places! The show starts in five minutes!"

Outside the big top people were buying tickets, young and old they lined up. Restless children anxiously awaited their chance to see the circus. But among these ordinary people there were two extraordinary ones, Cyborg who, using his rings looked like an athlete wearing a tank-top and sweats, while Starfire wore tight jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Cyborg bought the tickets and he and Starfire walked into the large Tent. Yelling and laughing greeted the two titans when they entered the big top. The two located their seats quickly before anyone could notice Starfire's orange skin, but as luck would have it they sat next to the very same girl that Robin had the day before. She looked over at Starfire and smiled. "Hello pretty lady." Starfire blushed a bit at being called pretty but thanked the girl, "well thank you little girl." she said smiling. The girl pouted, "I'm not little, and I'm eight years old!" Cyborg laughed at Starfire's predicament. But Starfire liked the young girl, "well, I suppose I should apologize, I did not mean to call you little, you too are very pretty." the girl smiled brightly before her mother hushed her.

The lights turned off and the tent was thrown into blackness. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls!" a spotlight shone strait down on a slightly fat man in a red overcoat, "Welcome one and all to the RED-RING CIRCUS!" he yelled the last part and the lights came on to reveal animals of all sorts and clowns and other performers dancing around and doing interesting things. "Delightful!" Starfire clapped and smiled joyously at the clowns and the juggling bear. Cyborg smiled quietly, 'Star was so childlike but so mature, it makes and interesting mixture, no wonder he likes, no maybe it is love.' he thought happily but then he remembered why they were here. 'might as well let her enjoy herself before our unpleasant business…' he too turned towards the circus.

The shows that followed were fun and exciting. Cyborg was enjoying himself, and Starfire was having a blast. But then came the trapeze act. The lights went out again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it was eight years ago that there was a terrible tragedy. Three of our performers fell to their deaths from faulty ropes, they were the 'Flying Greysons.' some of you may have read about the incident or heard it on the news. You may also have heard about the ten-year old boy whose family died that day. Well tonight it is my sincere pleasure and honor to introduce that boy." He raised his hand towards the ceiling and a spotlight fell on a teen with a red uniform and green leggings. "Please give Richard Greyson a hand ladies and Gentlemen!" applause filled the big top.

Starfire looked at the handsome youth standing on the tower like structure and sighed, it was definitely Robin. The little girl next to Starfire gasped, "Mommy, Mommy! That's the nice man who did the tricks!" "Yes it is dear, your father hired him last night." Starfire overheard and asked the girl a question. "Excuse me, do you know that man?" the girl nodded vigorously, "at first he scared me, but he did a trick with a quarter," she fished in her pocket and produced a quarter, "See?" Starfire nodded, but Cyborg was looking at the coin, underneath the camouflage of his hologram he scanned the coin, the fingerprints on the coin said that Robin had held the coin.

Starfire moved onto her next question, "and is that man your father?" she pointed at Redding and the girl nodded vigorously. Starfire smiled at the girl and then turned towards Cyborg, a grim expression on her face.

After the applause calmed down Redding made an announcement, "now, presenting the last of 'The Flying Greysons!' working side by side with our very own 'soaring St.Clairs!' Hit it!" There was a drum roll and then Robin leaped into the air, doing several flips and turns before grabbing the outstretched arms of the youngest St. Clair, Jordan. The rest of the show had death defying feats and acrobatics beyond belief.

Then the circus's big finale, a parade of all the performers going off stage, flipping, juggling, dancing, all the while with circus music and the lights dimmed and the spotlights swirling and following the performers, one of the spot lights followed Robin and stayed on him until he exited.

Starfire and Cyborg exchanged glances and then like everyone else around them, they left the big top. After a five minute walk they reached their jet and called Raven.

**Titans Tower**

Raven drained her glass completely of the red liquid and then giggled. Beast Boy nursed his glass of wine as if savoring the taste to its fullest. "Tell me again," Raven asked drunkenly, "were did you…"she swayed a bit. "…get this stuff?" Beast Boy laughed a little, "Well, it was about a year ago, I was walking down town and I saw this liquor store being robbed. So I walked in and subdued the bad guys. The owner of the store gave me three bottles of this stuff as thanks." The red wine was exquisite; it was twelve years aged and well stored.

Beast Boy was surprised by the fact that Raven could not hold her liquor, her first glass she had drunk at a normal pace. Her second she had drank in only three gulps and the third was downed in one. Beast Boy was beginning to question weather or not he should have brought out the bottle. It was just the two of them, they had both almost died in the last twenty four hours and he had said, "I think we should live a little and toast to life." she had wondered what he meant and showed her the bottle, she agreed to one drink. But then she wanted two, then three, and she was presently pouring a fourth.

"Maybe I should put this away…" he reached for the bottle and just when he was about to grab it black energies surrounded it and it moved over to her, she seductively moved her hand up and down the bottle's neck. Beast Boy drooled, they inched closer to each other and were mere centimeters apart when the communicator beeped. "Damn," Beast Boy swore under his breath as he walked over to the communications area and switched it on.

"Hi, you've reached Titans Tower, how can I be of service today?" Beast Boy asked cheerfully. "Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed, "We must speak with Raven. She is to give us our next instructions." Beast Boy looked over at the now peacefully sleeping Raven, 'double damn.' Beast Boy thought, "Um. She's not available right now," and to for many years to come he could have sworn that she mumbled "for you, I'm always available." did she? Who's to say? One thing is for certain, Raven is very, very strange when she has consumed alcohol, (Author's Note: this is why TEENAGERS like the people who are reading this probably are should not drink, and as a side note: if alcohol is doing this to her, think what drugs would do "Shudder"-thank you from DarkWarlord, please continue with this fan fiction.) Beast Boy resolved not to do this again for a little while.

"It is imperative that I speak with friend Raven." Beast Boy looked franticly around, "she's asleep, from her…um, medicine." he shrugged, it was not a complete lie. "I guess you'll have to wait for her to wake up." he heard a sigh from the other side of the speaker. "what mission are you guys on anyways?" it was not Starfire but Cyborg who answered. "You mean she didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" a sense of dread came over him. "Listen to me BB, listen real good," he looked at the speaker, "Ok." "Don't watch the tape near the VCR. You don't want to." "Cy, what's going on?"

"Never mind, did Raven write anything down for us?" Beast boy looked all around the space and found a print out, "This sheet says that you're supposed to go to the circus? What the hell? Why are you going to the circus?" he was positively confused. "What's next on the list pal?" "It says you're supposed to locate Robin and Subdue him tonight, and to try to get the cooperation of the employees- wait one god damn minute!" he yelled, he heard a noise behind him and saw that Raven was cuddling the bottle. He continued more quietly. "Why are you guys after Robin?" "Dude do you remember last night?" he thought for a second, "only getting thrown across some warehouse by some guy in a black mask, then bringing Raven to the hospital, they said I got a concussion," his head was starting to hurt, 'I should go lay down.' he thought.

"Do not worry Beast Boy, we will take care of our friend here, you take care of our friend there. We will contact you again latter." "Yea, what she said, talk to you latter BB. Cy and Star out."

His head did hurt and he decided that a good movie would do him some good. As he walked towards he couch he bent down and picked up the sleeping form of Raven, "she looks so sweet when she sleeps." he said to himself and laid her down on the couch. Beast Boy walked over to the TV and grabbed the first movie he saw, one labeled: R/001-CR1, "Weird, this is a crime tape. Is this the one Cy told me not to watch?" Raven stirred, he shrugged and popped it in. Static showed up on the screen for a moment or two then it showed the label on the tape, Beast Boy turned around and walked over and then sat heavily on the couch. The tape began and he could clearly make out the outlines of two people, "no problem!" he picked up the controller and attempted to fix the tracking, but stopped as soon as he heard the first voice. "Yes Dick, kill me, then Redding, then your vengeance will be complete. You're famil-" with a swift motion of the wrist the shadowed person dropped the figure in the coat, he was clutching his throat gurgling for a moment, then he lay still, a small object the size of a marble dropped next to the corpse and exploded."

The recording stopped and ejected itself from the VCR. He wanted to vomit, to cry to take banish the pain in his chest. He knew what had happened; he would remember the voice of Darkk Agent for the rest of his life, not because of the tape, because of the night before. But now the death that he was ready to give Agent for shooting Raven seemed useless. His shoulders shook and his weeping woke Raven. She sat up holding her head, it appears that on her planet, they can't hold their liquor, but they recover from it quickly. She moved over to him and hugged him, and he cried into her shoulder.

**On board the T-Jet**

Starfire flipped off the intercom and sat back uneasily in her chair. Biting her lip she wondered what they were going to do. They couldn't just walk in and reveal Robin. They would have to sneak into Redding's trailer. There she sat, absorbed in her thoughts.

Cyborg watched the alien with great interest, even though she felt Robin should be able to take his revenge on the man who killed his family, she was trying to stop him because it was also the right thing to do. At that moment Cyborg had nothing but respect for the young women. Pushing his thoughts aside, he sat heavily in his own chair began to formulate a plan.

**Elsewhere **

Night had fallen. A cold wind cut through the summer warmth. Inside one of the many trailers situated around the encampment, a young woman and her grandfather were drinking tea. Charlie Baker stretched his arms and sat heavily in his chair, Charlie removed his black bowler cap and loosened the suspenders that held his old black slacks up. Charlie looked across the table at his granddaughter and thought. The girl must have noticed the stare because she looked back at him. "Is something wrong grandpa?"

He startled, "No dear, just thinking about young mister Greyson. What do you think of him?" she did not answer, she only blushed. The old man nodded, "That's what I thought. Darlin'," he looked thoughtfully at his half-empty mug of tea. "I know that you're a woman, and I know that it's natural for you to be thinking about…" the girl turned red with embarrassment and the old man struggled with his words, "…about boys. I think you're still a little young for such things." he laughed slightly, "Did you know that I had this same conversation with your mother? Right before she run off with some biker." he spat out the last word.

Kathy looked down at her own mug. She knew that her mother had run off with a biker, had a baby and then left her baby on her father's doorstep, and then she had disappeared, never to be seen by Charlie or her daughter Kathy again. She glanced up at her grandfather and saw that he was crying. She stood up and walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind. The old man cried openly, his shoulders shaking, but the girl held him tight.

After many moments Charlie straightened himself and calmed a bit. "He's a good man." that was the end of that conversation. But elsewhere in the camp there was another going on.

Madam Yeltskin rolled her eyes. Jacques was being unbearable. Bragging and talking going on and on about how she'd been wrong. "I told you he'd stay! And I told you that he'd hit it off with Kathy!" "I'll tell you once more Jacques, 'he will not stay through the night, he'll be gone with the rays of the sun!' now leave me alone. I have to meditate." Grumbling Jacques left Yeltskin's trailer. Yeltskin felt sorry for the big man, after tonight he would never be the same.

Standing on top of the big top's main support beam, a lone figure watched the area below. Robin's eyes scanned the ground waiting for Redding to show himself. He shivered, the wind's bite was painful but Robin ignored the pain and concentrated on the sweet taste that vengeance that would soon leave in his mouth. He smiled wickedly spotting his prey walking over towards the large trailer in the center of the field of trailers, a happy bounce in his step, the fat man in the red coat whistled to himself. 'The last tune that will leave your filthy mouth Redding.

Robin was about to strike when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. A large black man and a petite girl with red hair walked side by side towards the manager's trailer. His eyes narrowed, they would make his mission a difficult one. 'what should I do?' a thought occurred to him. He didn't like the plan, but not being able to come up with any more he put it into effect. Frowning he reached into his utility belt.

Starfire and Cyborg walked at an easy pace towards Redding's trailer, they had convinced the guard to let them pass because they were here to speak with Redding about a job, and that they were the good friends of Dick Greyson. Starfire looked over at Cyborg's sullen expression. He liked this part about as much as she did. Not at all.

They continued their walk for several more moments before their communicators went off. Cyborg opened his communicator. Robin's face appeared on the small screen. Starfire gasped and took the device from Cyborg, "Robin!" she exclaimed, she saw his expression softened when he saw her. "Star, Cy, we need to talk. Meet me at the Athena's shield, it's a small restaurant on the outskirts of the city, a cab will pick you up in front of the big top in a few minutes." the screen went blank.

The message disturbed Cyborg, they were in front of the circus tent. He looked up at the sky, the stars were out. Next to him Starfire pulled her leather jacket around her tightly. Robin watched her with fascination, she was wearing the jacket, it had patches in several places, but she still wore it, for the second time since he began his bloody path he felt that killing might not be worth it. He subdued the feeling.

_Richard…_

Franticly Robin looked around his high perch, wondering who could have spoken. He shook his head, 'must be the thin air.' he thought to himself. This was the third time he had heard a voice, the voices all sounded like his dead family. But that was insane, wasn't it? He watched as a yellow taxi stopped right in front of the two titans. He heard them talking, discussing weather or not they should go. Cyborg decided that they would go, saying something about talking Robin down was better than taking Robin down. Starfire looked up at the sky, and if it weren't for Robin's quick reflexes, she would have seen him as well. He slowly counted to fifty, and then ever so slowly he looked down at the spot that the titans had been occupying. They were gone, he could see the red tail lights heading away from the circus.

Smiling sadly to himself he watched the taxi drive away, tricking his friends had been hard, but it was necessary. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and turned his attention towards his prey. The lights were still on in the trailer, even though most of the others had their lights off. He leaped from his perch, landing softly on the ground. He looked around quickly, checking to see if anyone had seen his death-defying feat. Secure that there were no witnesses he moved closer towards the back of the trailer.

**Athena's Shield-on the outskirts of Boston same time**

Starfire sat with Cyborg in the quiet café. She had an odd feeling; the feeling told her that Robin was not coming. She looked at the clock and tapped her foot impatiently. But she was determined to wait for just a few more minutes. Cyborg looked down at his arm; the digital clock told him that they had been waiting ten minutes. So Rob was a little late, no big deal, but a thought came to him suddenly, he took out the communicator and attached it to his arm and pressed several buttons.

Starfire watched her friend curiously, "what are you doing Cyborg?" "I'm tracing Robin's last transmission." he looked at his arm. Starfire watched on with growing unease. Cyborg paled. "He was right there…" she cocked an eyebrow. "he's still at the circus, I can't believe that he duped US!" he practically screamed the last word and ran out of the restaurant, Starfire flying ahead of him. Behind them they heard the owner of the restaurant yell: "Wait, we'll be with you in a moment!"

"I'll meet you there Cyborg!" Starfire yelled as she sped past her mechanical companion. Cyborg stopped running and hailed a cab. 'I never should have left the T-Car at that damned circus!' the thoughts formed angrily in his mind, "To the Red-Ring Circus. And there's an extra twenty if you get me there in less than five minutes!" The cabbie, not one to argue with a twenty just shrugged and sped off into the night.

**The Trailer of Robert Redding**

Robert Redding stretched in his comfortable chair, he would soon go to bed, he had been working all day in preparation of the last showRobert's luck seemed to have reached a new high, the Greysons seemed to be his number one way of making money. He pondered for the first time why Richard was there. 'could he have figured it out?' he shook his head, almost laughing at the notion. The man calling himself Darkk Agent was a true professional, he would never reveal Redding to someone like Dick.

Redding was still thinking himself safe when a cold wind ran through the room. Hugging himself he walked over to the window and cursing, slammed it shut. It was the first time he noticed the smoke that was slowly filling the room. Redding panicked, the tried to throw open the window to no avail. But it was not the window's refusal to heed his demands nor the smoke filling the room that made his blood run cold, it was the heartless voice that filled is ears.

"_Robert Redding,_

_Their souls call out,_

_They call out in pain,_

_They call out for justice,_

_They call out for Vengeance!"_

Redding breathed heavily, he was as scared as he had ever been in his life. The smoke had filled the entire trailer now, but he found that he was not coughing nor did his eyes sting,

"_Robert Redding,_

_The wings of Death await,_

There was a pause-

_to carry you to hell!"_

Slowly some of the smoke seemed to exit the room, barely reveling a man sitting in the red chair behind Redding's desk, it's back turned to him. Redding's breaths came in short ragged bursts, his eyes fixed on the figure slowly turning around to face him. Redding couldn't see the figure's face, but he could guess.

"Dick? Is that you? What are you talking about? What is this talk of justice and vengeance?" Redding knew that is one and only hope lay in convincing the young man, not beating him, he knew that his greatest weapon was his intelligence. "Let's talk this over, your very upset. Perhaps the performance made you take leave of you senses. I didn't kill your parents; it was a tragic accident-"

"Don't play games with me Redding, you killed them for the insurance. Your motives are not yet completely clear to me, but we both know that you hired Ronald Ziabach to do your dirty work, you cowardly cur!" Redding knew at that terrible moment that hope had flown out the locked window. The voice now came from behind him, "Why? That is all I wish to know. Tell me and your death shall be quick and painless."

Redding was not about to reveal himself for the promise of a quick demise. "if you let me live-" he felt a blade press against the his head, where the spine meets the skull. "Unfortunately for you, you will die, you might as well die with some fucking dignity." he whispered the last two words into Redding's ear. Redding looked down at the floor, "The Circus was…the circus was going under. I needed cash , and I needed it fast. Many people work here lad, and I couldn't just put them out into the-" "I'm not stupid, don't treat me like I am you twit." Starfire listened to this from outside the door. She felt that she could at least give him this.

"Your not but a greedy bastard who was willing to kill his best friend for a chance to be rich!" "YEA, THAT'S RIGHT YOU LITTLE FUCK! I HIRED THAT DAMNED ZIBACH TO OFF YOUR FAMILY!" This would have been enough but he continued, quieter, "But not you. I spared you, I showed decided to show you mercy-" Robin laughed openly in Redding's face. Then it abruptly stopped. All noise was gone from the trailer, so was all the smoke, all that remained was a slender noose. Robert Redding looked in absolute terror upon the instrument of his death.

The noose was made of fine wire, it glistened in the moon light that now bathed the trailer. The noose was at just the right level for him to walk into it. For the first time in years, Robert Redding knew true fear. He had felt untouchable in his seat of power, now he knew that all of his money, his contacts, he knew that they were all useless. Robert Redding knew he was about to die.

He stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at the beautifully deadly loop. It looked so innocent he thought, how could such a fragile thing harm him?

But he did not have time to answer these questions. A gloved hand shoved him roughly forward, Redding gasped for breath, the noose tightening mercilessly around his plump neck. He stood in the center of the room groping at his throat. From across the room Robin watched on grimly. He looked at the wire; it ran through the ceiling and ended next to Robin. "Now you will die," he pulled on the wire causing Redding to wheeze, his face turning a purplish hue, his lungs crying out in pain. "Pass in peace." Redding's eyes rolled to the top of his head, his mouth wide, futilely gasping for precious air.

"Justice is-" the door flew open and a green ball of energy severed the noose from the wire. Redding fell to his knees gasping for breath. Robin's eyes narrowed as he turned to Starfire. "You have no right." Redding crawled over to Starfire and began to beg. "SAVE ME!" he yelled, loud enough to wake the workers in the surrounding trailers. "You have to stop him! He's mad I tell you, stark raving MAD!" he clawed at her leg.

Starfire looked passionlessly on the pitiful example of humanity. She pushed him away from her with a disgusted look on her face. She had pushed him hard into his desk, which he crawled behind, whimpering.

"Robin…" she took a step closer. "Stay back!" he yelled and pulled two Kamas out of his utility belt. for the first time she looked at him. He was wearing a black body suite. His gloves were black and he was wearing a bandana instead of his mask. He still wore his cape and utility belt though. "Robin is no more Star." He looked her in the eye, "Stand aside." She took a deep breath and steadied herself, "Were we on my planet I would gladly do as you say, but here on Earth…" she appeared to struggle with herself, torn between what was right and what she felt was right. "…here on Earth it is considered wrong to kill no matter the reason." Her expression changed from calm to pleading. "Please don't make me fight you!" When his expression did not change she stood straight and raised her arm readying a star bolt.

Redding had quietly taken his revolver from his top drawer and checked the chamber. 'Just my luck, not loaded,' he grabbed a handful of bullets as quietly as he could and loaded the gun. 'Great, just great! First Greyson finds out that I arranged the death of his family, then he tries to kill me, and now an alien shows up! What next?!' his mind screamed.

But another door opened into the office section of the trailer, the small silhouette of Robert's daughter Jenny stood in the door way, transfixed in terror, she saw the woman from the show her hands glowing a bright green facing Mr. Greyson, the nice man who didn't look so nice anymore, but the thing that scared her the most was her father, loading his gun and holding his breath. "Papa?" she looked very scared and desperately clutched her teddy bear. She watched as the woman flew at Robin and she shut her eyes tight, hoping that all this was only a dream.

Robin deftly dodged and lightly countered, not wanting to hurt her only to deter her. His back was now to the desk. Starfire raised her hand green light shimmering. Robin did not like where this was leading, he twirled his Kamas and connected them end to end, the blade on top grew longer and the one on the bottom disappeared completely into the shaft, creating a scythe.

Jenny was not the only one who had been roused by all the commotion, Jacques cautiously peered into the trailer and gasped at the sight before him. Kathy had been walking by and crept silently next to Jacques, her heart fell. There was Dick Greyson, dressed in a strange costume holding a fearsome looking scythe, facing off against a girl with orange skin and green hands. But it was not their appearance that saddened her; it was what Dick said next.

"Leave me my vengeance Star. You at least can understand this." he was not angry, he sounded tired, pleading. "If you truly believe in your heart that I am wrong to take this filth's life, then strike me down." Robin lowered the weapon and spread his arms, closing his eyes he leaned his head forward, praying that she would do the right thing.

Starfire fired. He heard the shot and his heart shattered. The love of his life had betrayed him. He stood waiting for the explosion to wash over him. He waited many moments. Thinking something amiss he opened one of his eyes. She stood in front of him, her arms at her sides. He cocked his head in confusion. He had heard the explosion but felt no pain he looked about himself and then at her. She pointed back. He saw the horrified expression on Redding's wife.

Maratha Redding entered her husband's office just in time to see him take aim at the man in the cape. Before she could cry out her husband had been hit in the face with a green ball that exploded. She rushed to his side; he wasn't dead, just stunned. She looked up and saw the man in the cape walk over towards her. She leaned protectively over his fallen form, "You can't have him!" she cried, he looked at her sadly, she couldn't see his face, but somehow she knew that the figure no longer enjoyed what he must do. But Maratha also knew what she must do. She grabbed the gun and pointed it at the figure, "Stay back!" she sobbed. "Don't. Think of the girl. My vendetta is not with you madam. It is with this filth." She smiled sadly, she slumped her shoulders.

Robin walked over to the fallen, but still conscious form of Robert Redding, he whispered in his ear, "Five minutes ago I would have loved to make you suffer, to make you feel the fear they surely felt as they fell to their fate," he eyes narrowed, "but I'll show mercy," Redding actually smiled, "not for your sake, but for the girl's, I would hate to scar the poor girl for the rest of her life." quickly and quietly he cut Redding's throat and he walked towards the door, putting his scythe away.

"I deserve to die as much as he." they turned and saw Maratha rise holding the gun steady in both hands, "It was my idea to use the insurance to save the circus. 'the show must go on' Mr. Greyson." Robin nodded. He reached into his utility belt and produced a shuriken, but it never flew. Outside the trailer a taxi skidded to a halt and Cyborg leaped out and bounded up the steps pushing Kathy and Jacques aside, just in time to see Starfire kill Maratha Redding.

Robin was just as surprised as all the others. Wide eyed he turned to Starfire. She stood in the center of the room with a grim expression on her face. She lowered her arm to her side and looked back at Robin. "Now your family is avenged. And I am now just as guilty as you my love." He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he walked over to her. "Then come my love, it is time we were off." He kissed her passionately on the lips. Jenny saw this and for the first time ever, felt hatred.

Cyborg was at a loss for words. Two of the best friends he'd ever had were criminals. He wanted to bend over, wanted to vomit. But he stood strait, forcing the bile down through sheer force of will, he walked into the trailer. He looked at them for a long time, "Robin and Starfire." he said in a loud monotone voice, "You are under arrest for the murder of Robert and Maratha Redding, and for the murder of Ronald Ziabach." his arm had transformed into a sonic gun, which he pointed at Robin.

Robin broke the kiss and looked at Cyborg painfully, "I'm afraid I can't do that Cy." Starfire snaked her arm through Robin's, she remained quiet.

Jacques stepped into the trailer. "Dick…" he glanced over at the bodies of his late employers. He was disgusted with them, he agreed that they deserved death but he felt out to young Jenny. With grim determination he walked over towards the couple. "I'm afraid that I can't let you get away with this Dick. Lord knows I agree but two wrongs don't make a right." Robin looked at Jacques and shook his head sadly. "Jacques… it had to be done, they couldn't rest while he lived." Kathy was angry. She stormed into to room and walked up to Robin and slapped him across the face. Starfire was about to hit her back but a black gloved and came up and stopped her.

"Fool." Robin heard Kathy whisper under her breath. "You think they wanted you to become a murderer?" the words hit him like a ton of bricks. Now it was his turn to be angry. "What would you have done if they had killed your Grandfather?" she stood silently. "THE SAME." he told her sternly, and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

As Robin and Starfire turned to leave Jacques grabbed Star's shoulder. Big mistake. With lightning speed Starfire picked up Jacques, much to Jacques surprise. And threw the 320 pound man across the room. The two looked over at Cyborg and began to leave, but a blue beam of energy shot right in front of Robin's face.

"I don't want to fight you Cy." Robin pulled out his Kamas again Starfire looked helplessly on the two of them. Cyborg and Robin stared into each others eyes. But Robin's next action surprised everyone in the room. Robin threw a handful of smoke pellets on the floor and grabbing Starfire's hand ran out the door.

Inside the Trailer Jacques, Cyborg, Kathy and Jenny coughed and stumbled out of the trailer, Jenny being carried by Cyborg. They all looked back at the trailer as it burst into flames. "Mommy! Daddy!" Jenny yelled, she then cried into Cyborg's chest. Cyborg looked down at the little girl in his arms and sighed. He looked around, searching for Robin or Starfire. During his search his communicator went off. He answered, already knowing who it was.

"Cyborg, you are a dear friend but I cannot ignore my heart in this matter. I know that killing is wrong, but it would be a greater injustice if Robin was denied his revenge." He looked down at his communicator, angry with Star, angry that he didn't have her strength to follow his heart. Then Robin's voice came over the communicator, "Cy. I know that this is hard for you but try to understand. I did not enjoy killing them, but I did." Cyborg wanted nothing more than to crush his communicator in his iron grip but he restrained himself. "Starfire and I are leaving the Titans. Good bye Cyborg." It was Cyborg's turn to cry but he quickly composed himself, 'there'll be time for that latter.' he told himself. But his thoughts were interrupted by a small hand tapping him on the leg.

Jenny tapped on the metal man's leg again, trying to get his attention. He looked down at her sadly. "Mister Robot sir, can I go with you?" Cyborg was taken aback by the little girl's eyes, a fierce fire burned brightly in them. "I'll find out." he said as he dialed another number.

**Wayne Manner **

Bruce Wayne sat in a comfortable chair watching the news, troubling news.

"In sadder news, Dick Greyson, the youngest son of the circus performers Jack and Terry Greyson who were killed in a tragic accident almost eight years ago killed their former employer with the aid of a super powered friend. It would appear that Robert Redding, the owner and manager of the Red-Ring-Circus had arranged the accident with his wife in order to collect the insuran-" Bruce turned the TV off and sat in quiet contemplation. He was trying to decide what to do when Alfred walked into the room with a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Master Bruce, this package just arrived for you from Boston," Bruce walked over and took the package from Alfred gently, "Thank you Alfred, but who do I know in Boston." He opened the package and his heart fell, it was Robin's uniform.

**In an abandoned factory several nights after the Redding incident…**

Starfire watched the back of her lover as he donned his new identity. She held his new mask in both hands, almost reverently. He had let his hair down, it was about shoulder length and it shined in the evening light. He held out his hand, ready for his mask.

As she moved towards him she remembered what he had said when they had escaped. "Robin, what are we going to do?" he had thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know Star, but I do know that I am Robin no more. I can't disgrace what I used to be." She had been carrying him as they flew away into the starry night, "I am nameless it would appear." "If you have forsaken your name, so shall I.." she had said affectionately. So for the next few days they had called each other Love. She had come up with a new name for herself after only two days, dressed in light red and pink uniform with a mask that resembled that of a ninja, her name was**_ SinFire_**.

She placed the mask in his hand, and he silently placed the mask on his face. Slowly he turned and faced her. She flinched in fear at first, but then she saw his smile and relaxed. He announced himself. "Call me **_Deathwing_**."

**End Chapter 5**

**Dum Dum Dum! OMFG, could it be, Robin and Starfire have forsaken the Titans? What of truth, justice and that elusive last slice of pizza!? Read on to find out.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school**

**I hope you like my story so far, the next chapter is called, "On the Wings of Death" I've gone through and fixed some of my errors.**


	6. On the wings of death

Second Chances

DarkWarlord

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans they are the copyrighted material of DC Comics.

To avoid confusion of any sort, Robin is Deathwing, he may be referred to as Wing or Deathwing, Starfire is SinFire, she may be called Star, or simply Sin-on to the story

Chapter 6: On the Wings of Death

Raven watched the slumbering form of Beast Boy, steadily breathing, resting after crying for hours, at Robin's fall from grace. She sighed heavily, her head hurt and she was angry at herself for drinking at a time where her friends were counting on her. She crossed her legs and began to chant, "Azarath, Metreone, Zinthos…"

Cyborg walked slowly up to the front door to Titans Tower, placing his hand on the scanner he waited patiently for the door to open. Unconsciously he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms; she tightly clutched her teddy to her chest. He felt truly sorry for the young girl, not only did he feel sorry, he felt partially responsible, because he was unable to talk Robin down from the ledge of insanity. Rain lightly began to fall, quickly it changed to a full out storm, and Cyborg was happy to enter the tower when the door finally opened. He would have to stop Robin and Starfire, even though they were two of his truest friends, he would have to fight them, and bring them to justice.

Beast Boy awakened from his sleep groggily. He stretched and looked around. Raven was meditating and there was no sign of Cyborg or Starfire, no way of knowing if they had been able to save Robin from himself. He was about to go back to sleep when the sound of the elevator caught his ear, turning around he smiled, knowing it could only be Cy, and Beast Boy hoped he brought good news, 'well, either way it's going to be bad news…' Raven looked over at the elevator and felt out with her mind, ANGER and SORROW from Cyborg, and HATRED from his new companion. Quietly she moved to her feet and floated over behind Beast Boy and draped her arms around him.

The Doors opened. Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and then at the girl, "Ok dude, who is that? And where is Star?" there was anxiety in his voice. 'FEAR and APPREHENSION' Raven used her powers to soothe him slightly. He must have known what was happening because he looked back at her with eyes full of fear, but he did not resist.

"Her name in Jenny Redding. She's going to be staying with us for awhile." She stirred slightly but did not wake, "I'll be back in a sec. I'm just going to put her to bed. Terra's old room fine?" Raven nodded, and Beast Boy remained silent. After Cyborg left Beast Boy turned to Raven and looked her straight in the eye, "Robin killed that girl's parents, didn't he." it was not a question. "Well, yes and no…" she looked down but Beast Boy's hand gently but stern brought her face to face again. "Robin killed Robert Redding, and Star…Starfire killed the girl's mother, Martha. It turned out that it was her idea to hire Agent to murder Robin's family."

He was speechless, tears started to form in his eyes but he pushed them back, this surprised Raven. He stood up to his full height and looked down at Raven, who was sitting on the couch, her eye's wide; he looked quite imposing from her angle. She looked him in the eye, "Are the Titans finished Raven?" She thought for many moments, and came to only one conclusion.

"Without Robin's leadership and Starfire's lightheartedness to hold us together, yes. " Her words hit him with the force of a hundred bricks, "But that doesn't mean that-" but he was already leaving for his room. For the first time in ages, Raven cried.

Beast Boy walked angrily through the door leading to the roof, slamming the door behind him he fell to his knees. With his fists clenched he punched the ground repeatedly. After he had released some of his anger and frustration, Beast Boy walked up to the edge and looked out over the ocean, deep in thought, he never heard the figure walk up behind him.

"Beast Boy." his surprise was complete, he almost fell over the edge, saving himself only by flailing his arms and leaning towards the tower, thus falling back on his butt. He got up and rubbed his rear, "Dude that was so uncool." But when he looked over at the speaker who had scared the living crap out of him a moment before he was at a loss for words. "Rob…Robin?" He was wearing a strange outfit, black and red, with a scary mask.

"They need you right now Beast Boy. The Titans will fall apart without proper leadership, its time for you to lead them." Beast Boy looked at the former boy wonder in shock. "Dude, I can't let you just wander around, you've killed people Rob. And what do you think you've done to that little girl? The same thing they did to you!"

"Your right BB, but it had to be done." he looked sad at this last statement, Beast Boy was incredulous. "Had to be done? No you had control, you could have just turned them in to the police you know." "And risk them getting off? Well maybe you're right about that too, but what's done is done, I'm not proud of it, but that's the way it is friend." He looked at Beast Boy hard, "You'll do fine as the new leader." He walked over to the edge of the building, "oh, and one more thing, my name's not Robin anymore BB, its Deathwing." and then he jumped.

Beast Boy looked over the ledge and to his shock saw no one. "Your right Wing, but how long will you wait until she takes the revenge that will also 'have to be done'?" he shook his head and walked through the door.

**Far away, in an abandoned warehouse… **

Star looked over at her lover, he was typing furiously at his laptop, looking for their next target. She sighed sadly, she truly felt sorry for him, he had given up all his ideals, his friends and his way of life in a moment of passion. He was coping well though.

"I found him Star, he's in the old clock tower in Jump City, and we can leave tomorrow morning." He looked over his shoulder, "that alright with you?" she smiled, then she seductively walked into the bedroom. He looked relieved, and slowly brought his hand up to his face so he could remove the mask. His hand shook as it neared the mask, but with a deep breath he reached up and peeled the mask away. 'I can't tell her, it would just worry her…' he smiled to himself, knowing what was in store for him in the bedroom.

**Jump City, the next evening…**

Slade sat in his throne, things couldn't have gone better. In fact he wished he had thought of it. Robin had turned to the dark side, the Titans were on the verge of disbanding and his criminal empire was growing quickly. "Ah, Mr. Ziabach…how much trouble you've caused so many little families." in his hand was Darkk Agent's mask, tattered and torn in several places, the mask also had a long cut along the throat guard.

His brooding was interrupted however by a slight breeze blowing through his lair. His eye narrowed, "Welcome, Robin." There was no noise except for the breeze blowing a few papers around; Slade snapped his fingers and two of his robot guards appeared from the shadows. "Seek and destroy." They silently pulled out their guns and began to search the throne room. They found nothing, one was about to turn back to its master, but unfortunately for the poor robot, he came too close to the shadows.

Slade watched with mild fascination as a blade severed the head of his robot, the other robot turned and fired, but it only hit its dead partner. Slade saw out of the corner of his eye, a flash of green and then his other robot exploded into a million pieces. Under his mask Slade smiled. "Welcome to the dark side Robin." He snapped his fingers and hundreds of light came on, eliminating the shadows and revealing SinFire and Deathwing.

"That's an interesting outfit Robin, and that's quite fetching my dear." Slade had to admit, he like the alien's tight pink leather ninja outfit. Slade watched as she slowly floated down behind him, and was even more interested in Robin. He was hanging on a completely flat wall, after looking at Slade for a moment he leaped from his perch and landed splendidly. "Now Robin, it's not polite to just drop in like this. Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? Oh, that's right," he lifted Zibach's mask. "I believe he had something to do with that." The mask fell to the floor and Star's eyes narrowed.

But a grim smile crossed Deathwing's face, "Sorry Slade, the names not Robin anymore, now I'm Deathwing." His Kamas flew into his hands and he twirled them for a moment before bringing them to a stop. "Terminator Slade, you have committed many crimes, the wings of death await to carry you to hell!" Deathwing and Sinfire leaped into action, hurling star bolts and viciously attacking the two made a fearsome pair. But Slade wasn't going to go down easily, as soon as he heard the first shot he rolled out of the way, and threw an exploding disk at the alien.

Star saw the disk coming and shot a bolt at it, destroying it completely, but she had made one small error, and she was still caught up in the explosion. Death Wing watched in horror as she plummeted to the ground, he watched her for a moment and seeing that she was still breathing went on the offensive. He leaped at Slade, who had pulled out his staff and to Wing's surprise, shot a powerful laser out of the end, tossing Wing across the room and into the wall he started out on, leaving a large dent in the wall. Slade walked up to Death Wing, but he kept a distance of about ten feet. "Now Robin." He looked down at the youth, "Deathwing. Join me, become my apprentice." Deathwing's answer was to spit at Slade, leaving a wet trail on the black side of his mask, he started to stand.

Slade wiped the saliva off his mask and punched Wing as he tried to stand, "You inconsiderate ingrate. I offer you all my knowledge, all my power and you spit it back in my face. Very well I'll offer only once more. This is my world my boy, you don't stand a chance. You killed Agent because he let you; you killed that blob Redding because he was a weakling and a coward. But if you think you can kill me, guess again my son." Infuriated Deathwing launched himself at Slade.

"My father is dead, Zibach and Redding killed him. How dare you claim to be my father, YOU SON OF BITCH!" He brought his Kamas down in what was to be the killing stroke, but Slade's staff was out and stabbed Wing in the Gut, causing him to double over in pain. As he lay on the floor, his mouth open in a silent scream and his eyes wide in pain, Slade turned around to see that the alien was still unconscious, then nodding to himself the removed his mask.

Wing looked up and to his horror saw the face of the man he once called father. Half his face was crushed, the rest was just as it had been eight years ago. "Come my son, there is much to be done." Slade reached out to help his son up. Tears flowed freely from Deathwing's eyes. "Fa…father, but how, you, you died! They killed you! You died with Mom and James." Slade shook his head, "I survived, it turns out I have a few special powers, regeneration being one of them," he reached up to the crushed section of his face and rubbed it. "But it would appear that some injuries are beyond my even my formidable powers."

Deathwing stared dumbfounded at his father, his nemesis… Anger suddenly overtook Wing, "if you've been alive all this time, why did you leave me alone?" he stood to his feet without help. "My boy, I went back to the circus as soon as I woke up in the morgue. But when I arrived at the trailer, no one was there. I sought out Redding but before I entered I heard him and his bitch of a wife talking, talking about you.

"'What will happen to the boy?" Martha had asked with passing interest, "he will become a ward of Mr. Bruce Wayne." "a pity, for someone like him to be brought up with all that money… ah well, that Agent fellow did his job without a hitch, the fee was worth it. The circus is saved and the Greysons are dead.' she had laughed. Laughed at what happened to us. So I went to find you at Wayne manner, I was going to break you out. I had climbed up to your bedroom window and was about to break in when I saw my own face. I knew that that you would be scared and would probably be scared for life if I tried to take you away, so I left and traveled the world. I traveled the world building my criminal empire."

"But why?" Wing looked up at the man whose name was once Jonathan Greyson with pure confusion, before the accident his father had been bent on justice and doing right. "I knew that I couldn't provide for you like Wayne, so I made sure I could in the future. That was when I sought you out. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that my son was Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. And instead of abandoning my plans I changed them. Instead of merely giving you my empire, I would train you as my apprentice, giving you all my knowledge, all my power. Which is considerable."

Star had woken a few minutes ago and was surprised that her lover was crying and even more surprised when he hugged Slade. But nothing could have prepared her for what he said next, "Father." 'This must be a trick! Slade is not Dick's father?! She pushed herself to a sitting position, "My Love!" Death Wing looked over at Star, "This must be a trick, Redding killed your father," She watched as Slade turned towards her, his one eye burning into her very soul. She was shocked at the resemblance, except for the scared face, Slade and Wing looked like copies.

"No Star, he is my father, he survived." he had been crying and wiped his eyes. "Come my son, it is time we made our leave." He replaced his mask. Wing nodded and reached for Star, "Let's go my love." She was reaching for his hand and whispered, "Love, have you forgotten what he was done, to us, to our friends? To Terra?" She looked at him, "no Star, but I think I can learn to forgive him."

"No." The couple looked back at Slade, "the girl stays, think of this as a father and son bonding thing. Come, we're leaving." Wing looked into his father's eye, "not without her." Slade sighed, "I'm sorry son, but your whore can't come with us." Wing shook with anger, "No one, not even my own father, calls my shining star a whore," his Kamas were in his hands, Slade took out his staff.

"It's a shame it has to come to blows between us son. But if we must we must." They clashed, Death Wing's Kamas were a blur, attacking Slade at impossible angles, but Slade's staff was there to thwart the attacks. Star watched with a sense of awe, even her eyes could not follow all of the attacks, just blurred shapes. After many minutes the two broke off their melee. There were long scratches on Slade's mask and Wing's uniform was torn in many places, in fact one of the sleeves was completely off, and Star could clearly see a serpent on his bare arm.

"That's an interesting tattoo. I don't think your mother would approve, but James would think it fitting I think." "it's not a tattoo," Wing snarled, "it's a bruise." Slade cocked his head, "I have seen many bruises in my time, and I have never seen one like that." Wing charged. Slade secretly took a small tazer out of his utility belt and was ready to knock out his son. But he never got the chance, Star had seen what he had done and had rushed him.

Wing didn't know what happened, one second Slade was there, and the next he was gone in a blaze of green heat. Looking up he saw Star hovering above the spot, smiling. But he was angry, he had to deal with his father, she had no right to do that. She floated down to his position and smiled at him. "We did it!" she squealed and threw her arms around Wing's neck and planted a fiery kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss and broke a moment later. He looked into her eyes and decided that he wasn't angry anymore, (Now I ask you, who could stay angry at Starfire? Honestly?) but he did sigh in disappointment.

"What is wrong? Have I displeased you?" She blinked, 'damn, she's too damn cute…' "no Star, I'm fine." a thought crossed his mind, "did you kill him." she looked up thoughtfully and shrugged. The two turned and saw not the body of Slade, but a large hole in the ground, and a note.

_Dear Richard,_

_I'm sorry it had to be this way but that's life._

_I'll leave you be for now, I'll just have to find a new apprentice._

_Take care,_

_-SLADE_

_Ps. This isn't over girl_

He crumpled the note in his hands and dropped it to the floor, "Come my love, it is time we took our leave." she leaned on his shoulder, and in a puff of smoke they were gone.

**More problems for our teens. Not to worry though, things might turn out alright in the end, I haven't quite decided yet.**

**Drop me a line and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. **


	7. Apprentice

Second Chances

DarkWarlord

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the teen titans, they are the copyrighted material of DC comics, (go DC its your birthday…) but I did create , Deathwing, Stars in, TIMEFRAME, Fire Bee, Duelist, Deadshot please don't use them without my permission. Now that we have that unpleasant business out of the way, on to the story-

Chapter 7: Apprentice

**Titans Tower**

Beast Boy paced in front of the TV in his Sherlock Homes outfit, contemplating the titans next move. He was deep in thought when little Jenny walked in font of him and thus was nearly trampled. "AAHH, Beast Boy yelled as he tripped on the little girl who was afraid that Beast Boy was going to land on her, she closed her eyes and clutched her teddy and awaited the fall. It never came, slowly she creaked open one eye and saw a green ferret sitting in front of her. She giggled and picked Beast Boy up and walked over to the couch and started to watch cartoons.

Raven had seen the whole incident and it was all she could do to stop from laughing. Jenny was watching TV holding Beast Boy on her lap. Raven decided to go and save her green furry friend from the grasps of 'My little ponies' she shuddered at the thought of the strange colored horses and their insignificant problems.

"Hello Jenny, how are you today?" the girl looked up at Raven with big eyes, "Good, how bout you?" 'she's too damn cute' "I'm fine, but I think you're choking Beast Boy." she pointed down at the ferret who was turning blue. "Ah!" and she released the animal. While still remaining a ferret he shook his head and tapped his foot repeatedly, paws on his hips. Jenny laughed and was about to pick him up again when Raven picked him up and placed him on her lap, much to the surprise of all parties involved. Beast Boy looked up at Raven in surprise and Jenny was a tad bit jealous.

"Hey no fair Rea Rea." Raven shuddered at the nickname that Jenny had given her. "Why Jenny," Raven said with a smile, "Whatever do you mean?" Jenny pouted playfully, "You get BB all to your self," Just then Jenny's bear floated up to her, squealing in delight Jenny grabbed the bear and continued to watch her show. Raven absent mindedly scratched the top of Beast Boy's head, and Beast Boy who liked the attention got comfortable in Raven's lap (not in a perverted way).

"Hey Rae Rae, guess what." Raven looked over at the little girl and inwardly sighed, "What?" "Now you and BB get to watch my little ponies with me!" if ferrets could grimace, this one surely would, "OO yay!" Raven said in her sarcastic monotone. "it's great isn't it?" BB stifled his laughter into his paws, and Raven playfully slapped him on the head. Raven looked at her watch, 7:46 pm, 'great, after her show, she goes to bed.' Raven's mind drifted to what she thought it was going to be like after the little ball of energy settled down for the night, quiet time. She scratched Beast Boy's head without thinking.

After eight o'clock Cyborg took Jenny upstairs to tuck her in. "Hey Cy, when am I gonna be a teen titan?" "Jenny," he motioned for her to sit down next to him on the bed, "Tomorrow morning we're taking you to Wayne Manor, where Mr. Wayne is going to take care of you." she looked very sad. In fact they were all surprised that Wayne had offered to take Jenny in, he was already raising a boy named Tim Drake, whom Cyborg suspected to be the new Robin.

"But I wanna stay here with all of you." she cried into his arm, "Jenny," he said with a hint of sternness, she dried her eyes. "you know that we can't let you live here with us, you need to go to school and be raised by an adult." he patted her on the head, "and besides, in all that time you'll have time to train so you can be a teen titan. For truth, justice and all that." he was smiling until he saw that the girl was angry, "I don't want to be a titan for that, I want to be a titan so I can beat those two who killed my parents." she crossed her arms.

Cybrog took a deep breath and decided that he had to teach her one last lesson before they left the following morning. "Jenny, what Robin and Starfire did was wrong, but beating them won't make the pain go away, and more importantly, your parents wouldn't want you to, they'd want you to be happy. Don't you think so?" she cried into his arm again, but this time it was for shame and knowing that he was right. She went to sleep soon after and Cyborg walked back down stairs, troubling thoughts forming in his mind.

When he came downstairs Raven and Beast Boy were still watching TV. They were watching some B movie on SCIFI (I love those), Beast Boy had resumed his normal shape and had his arm draped over Raven who was leaning on his shoulder. Smiling quietly to himself he sat on the edge of the couch. "Guys, I really worried about Jenny. I don't think we can just leave her with Wayne." Beast Boy looked over at Cyborg quizzically, "Why? I heard that this Wayne is a nice guy. I mean, he did a good job with Robin." Cyborg appeared to think hard, and he looked at Beast Boy equally hard.

Beast Boy was squirming under Cyborg's glare unsure what he was supposed to say, luckily Raven was there to save him. "He's right Cyborg. Bruce Wayne is a decent individual and he is good at raising young people." She looked around, as if she expected someone else to be there, but finding no one she turned back to the others. "But its not Wayne that bothers me, its Jenny." Cyborg looked both surprised and angry, but he quickly put himself under control. "Explain." Was all he said.

"I sense a strong sense of hatred in her. Which is to be expected from someone who's been through a similar ordeal? Robin was able to keep himself in check for years because he thought his family had died in an accident. As soon as he found out they were viciously murdered, well he's still on his rampage of vengeance.

"But with Jenny, she saw her mother and father brutally murdered in front of her very eyes by our friends. I'm curious if she'll listen to us at all." she paused, and then continued her speech, looking right at Cyborg. "No Cyborg I think the best thing for her is to go live at Wayne Manor." Cyborg hung his head in defeat, and Beast Boy tightened his grip on Raven's shoulder, and grimly watched the movie.

Up stairs Jenny had sneaked down to get a glass of water but had instead overheard Raven's little speech. 'They were their friends?' she quietly sneaked back up to her room, 'he was raised by Mr. Wayne?' Anger washed over her. "No, I won't go. I'll get those two, I promised mom and dad! And I'll never come back here again." She moved over to her backpack and began gathering her belongings.

A silent shadow watched from the far end of the room in a darkened corner. "Well then my dear," Jenny jumped at the voice and almost screamed. "Don't worry my dear; I'll help you get your revenge. I'll train you to be a fighting machine," the figure rose and stepped into the light, his orange and black mask shimmered in the dim light. Jenny had no recollection of how they left the tower without notifying the others, but what he said as they left was burned into her memory for the rest of her life, "come, there is much to be done, my dear apprentice."

When Cyborg entered Jenny's room the next morning and found a scribbled note, his heart fell.

_Dear Titans,_

_I'm sorry I can't stay with you or Mr. Wayne_

_But I have to beat those two villains you call friends._

_I am now an apprentice, don't worry about me and don't get_

_In my way, _

_Love,_

_Jenny Redding_

_**Ten Years Later**_

A tall thin woman stood on top of the tallest building in Jump City, she wore a white leather trench coat and a white and black mask and there was an S on her belt buckle. _Deadshot _looked out over the city, searching for her target, for a brief moment however her eyes lingered on the T shaped tower that made its home on the small island off the coast. All of the lights were off; its halls empty except for the kind robotic hermit who resided there. The titans had disbanded about five years ago, after the death of their leader _The Changeling_ (Beast Boy) at the hands of Nyte Shade. She had spent the happiest week of her life in that tower, and she never forgot the Titan's kindness, but she had not forgiven them for their ties to Deathwing and Starsin. She fingered her plasma pistol, a wicked looking device with a long barrel and a large scope. 'The alien dies first.' Soon mother, soon I'll dip my fingers in their blood.' Her hand reached up towards an eye patch covering her right eye.

She still had the eye, but the device was one of the reasons she had her name. There was a satellite uplink that would allow her to shoot with 90 accuracy without actually aiming, and even before she got the gift from her 'father' she never missed. She remembered when she had first received the patch, 'here my dear, you may find this to your liking.' he had tossed her a jewelry box, the type you might keep a necklace in. She opened the box gingerly, but had stared at the patch in confusion. 'But father, what is it?' 'It was one of Darkk Agent's little toys, put it on.' She had. She found the uplink invaluable, and the infrared sensors, and the night vision even more amusing. Smiling under her mask she resumed her search.

Slade watched with grim satisfaction as his apprentice spoke into her watch communicator, telling him she had spotted Death Wing's lair. 'Tonight is your last chance my son, replace her at my side or die.'

**Deathwing's Lair**

Deathwing stared at his lover. She was wrapped in only the bed sheets, breathing evenly. 'So beautiful, so peaceful.' he thought. And indeed she was, over the past ten years she had grown to be almost seven feet tall, (she's 6'7) her hair had grown down to her ankles, and her breasts had grown considerably, (if you ever read any of the comics, you know what I mean…). And she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on. He reached over and brushed a stray hair out of her face. She stirred for a moment and then woke.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sighed, "good morning my love," she looked him up and down, his lean muscular torso was bare, he was sitting up, his long hair was in tangles. Star giggled and moved up to him and kissed him full on the lips, her hand wandering under the sheets. Deathwing leant back, his hands behind his head, ready for whatever happened next, or so he thought. Laughing Star jumped out of the bed, and into the bathroom. Leaving a stunned Deathwing. Smiling he walked up to the door and tried the lock, which was indeed locked, but no matter; he walked over to the dresser and picked up his tools.

Star was in the shower, lathering herself up for her lover, (OK JUST FOR A NOTE, THIS IS NOT A LEMON, IT DOESN'T GO MUCH FURTHER THAN WHAT YOU'VE BEEN SEEING- thank you, this has been an announcement from your pilot, please return your trays to the proper….) she heard the lock give way and felt a brush on her back, "you missed a spot" he whispered huskily in her ear, she sighed and then one thing lead to another (I think you get the picture) and they made love in the shower.

The two dressed each other lovingly, ten years had passed and their affection had only grown. But other things had grown during the past decade as well, Dick's alter ego, Deathwing, had slain many villains over the time period and with each act of 'justice' his mask became more and more a part of him. More than once Deathwing had thought that the mask was for him what beer is to an alcoholic, an addiction. He had never expressed these thoughts to Star, but he felt she might well know, but thankfully she had not made those thoughts known.

Star watched him out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he buckled his utility belt around his waist and as he shakily placed the mask on his face. This was the first time they had gone out on a mission for a month, and each day she had caught him staring at the mask, and that frightened her. Whenever he put on that mask he became, cold and distant, and only the mission mattered. 'well almost only the mission,' she remembered when she had been harmed three years ago, he had been the old Robin, heroically swinging out of nowhere to save her, almost blowing the mission.

She never told him, but she didn't like killing these people, she would rather hand them over to the authorities, but as soon as he wore that mask, there was no talk of the police, only justice. Star wanted to retire, more than once she had wanted to ask him to return to her home planet of Tamaran, but there had never been time. 'I'll ask him as soon as we get back.' but she would never get the chance to tell him.

**Titans Tower**

Cyborg walked around the tower, as he always did. His solitude was only broken by the random memories of his friends. Under Changeling they had known a golden age of the Titans. It was different than when Robin had been their leader, not better or worse. New members had joined, Fire Bee, the Duelist, the teleport named The Spot and the dangerously powerful TIMEFRAME. They were all gone or dead now, Fire Bee had died on the same day that Changeling had, they had both fallen to Brother Blood, TIMEFRAME had died when he attacked Brother Blood alone and Blood had turned TIMEFRAME's own power against him, causing him to age beyond three hundred years.

Cyborg shook his head, the smart-ass Spot and Duelist had gone solo and last he had heard Raven had gone insane from solitude somewhere. He shook his head then looked up. He found himself in the living room, and for some unknown reason walked over to the window. He didn't know what he was looking for but he knew after a second or two. In the sky he saw two shapes, very familiar shapes, 'Deathwing, and Star too.' He looked at them thoughtfully, then turned heel and for the first time in years, left the tower.

**Jump City Cemetery**

She stood in front of his grave. The rain had started to fall, but she stood there still, her white cloak had turned gray from the rain and was tattered from neglect. She was mumbling under her breath, something about the time was coming and that all would be set right, but after the tragedy. On top of the grave stone a bust of the Changeling stared at Raven. She moved up to the bust and kissed it on the lips. She remembered the passionate nights the two had spent together, and the love they shared, but Brother Blood had destroyed that love, but he too was destroyed, just like those who followed him. The fearful faces of Gizmo, Jynx, and Mammoth appeared in her mind and she remembered the way their blood flowed when in her anger she had literally torn them limb form limb. It wasn't exactly something she was proud of, but for some reason she smiled whenever she thought about it.

"Good bye, my Changeling, it might be awhile before I can make it back. Please don't be angry, they're always angry, angry at poor raven, but never you, you only love your raven, and I'll be back as soon as I can. As sooon as I can." Then she used her power to turn into a shadowy raven and flew towards the heart of the city. And as she glanced back, for a moment, only a moment she felt that the statue was sad for her. She pushed this out of her mind; she had a job to do.

**Somewhere in Jump City**

Starsin and Deathwing stealthily entered the building and moved silently through the shadows. Expertly they moved like shadows of death through the corridors until they came upon a large closed door. "The targets behind this door." he said in the sign language they had created. She nodded and watched as he took out a device from his belt and placed it on the keypad next to the door. The door opened quietly, but not half as quite as the two who entered the room next.

Inside the room they found a winged chair facing a fireplace, it's back towards them. But they were both surprised when a voice spoke from the chair, and even more surprised when the chair swiveled to face them, "Greetings son, ten years is a long time." The door slammed shut behind them with a deafening bang.

Deathwing quickly scanned the room and immediately found who he was looking for. "Yes Father, ten years is a long time, but suffice to say, not long enough." Slade stayed in his seat, his legs crossed and his hands folded. "Richard, join me. Leave the girl and take over my empire." The fire's light danced over Slade's mask, casting light to the far corners of the room, where in the shadows Deadshot waited patiently for her cue.

"No." Deathwing said with a finality that left no room for discussion. Slade looked down at the floor. "Fine, if the wench-I apologize, if the girl means that much to you bring her along, I suppose that I can compromise if you can." In the shadows Deadshot shifted her weight from one foot to the other, she let her arm linger near her holster.

"You are evil father; I tried to convince myself otherwise for months after our last encounter. Star here can tell you of that, but more importantly, I think your apprentice has different plans." As he said this Deadshot rolled out of the shadows, gun drawn and aimed right for Deathwing. Deathwing threw a smoke pellet and rolled over to the side, Star flew into the air and readied her star bolts. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite alien. Time to die Starsin."

"Son, don't make me fight you, please just take over my empire, I'll step down." Slade sounded desperate. Deathwing charged through the smoke not with his Kamas, but with his scythe. Slade expertly pulled out his staff and the two fought furiously.

Across the room however, a different duel was taking place, Deadshot was leaping and rolling, expertly firing fiery plasma at Star, who deftly dodged and countered accordingly. But the duel of the range masters was cut short when both opponents were seized by an invisible force and crashed into separate walls. The two women were dazed at first but quickly regained their composure and faced their new opponent: RAVEN.

"Naughty, naughty girls, ruining such a pretty room." Deadshot was confused, 'she came here because were ruining the decorations?' But Star new better, she had seen this before, (Episode: How long is forever?) she knew that because of lack of friends and Changeling's death that Raven had gone quite mad. "You must stop, before someone gets hurt. It's all fun and games until some gets hurt you know, fun and games fun and games…" Deadshot looked over at Raven and aimed her pistol at her, "I'm sorry Rae Rae, but this is for your own good." A blue beam of sonic energy laced out and blasted the gun right out of her hand. She held her wrist in pain. She looked over at who disturbed her shot and made her miss. A second beam hit the gun, incinerating it.

"Cyborg?!" Deadshot was surprised; he hadn't left the tower in years, why now? 'It must be her doing!' she looked over at Raven who was mumbling about the dangers of playing with guns. Slade and Deathwing had stopped fighting and were both looking over at the newcomers. Star lifted herself up and cautiously moved over to Raven and looked her in the eye. Raven returned the look and then at the same time, the two embraced.

Deathwing looked Cyborg in the eyes, all that he saw was emptiness, with only a hint of sadness remaining in him. They held each other's gaze for a long moment then they moved closer to each other, and circled one another. They studied the other for a while and then came to a halt and then, they shook hands and embraced.

The four broke their bonds and stared at the two villains. Slade was barely standing, coughing violently. Deathwing saw why Slade was getting so desperate, he was dying. "Richard…(cough) please, (wheeze) I haven't much time left," he was clutching his chest. And feeling pity for his father, Deathwing walked over and helped the man into the comfortable chair.

"Richard, help me with this mask, (cough, wheeze, insert other sick dying sounds…)" with his son's help, Slade removed his mask, and Deathwing looked upon his father's face for the second time in ten years. He made the old man relax, and he stopped coughing. "My son, promise me, promise me that you'll replace her at my side, that you'll replace Me." he roughly grabbed his shoulder and shook. "Father," Deathwing smoothed his father's hair, he could tell from the gray spots on his face that he was suffering from a rare disease. "I can't promise to join you, but I will end your suffering." The old man looked horrified at first, but then he visibly relaxed and tears rolled freely down his face. "Thank you."

Deathwing pulled out a small blade and quickly cut his father's throat. Slade made odd gurgling noises, but his son was smoothing his hair and singing a lullaby that his mother used to sing. He sat with the old man as he died, and the last thing he heard before the light left his eyes was "I love you Dad." in a voice racked by tears.

Deathwing stood and looked down at his father's limp form. He took his father's hands and folded them across his chest and closed his eye, forever. But he turned his attention towards Deadshot; she was on her knees, sobbing. She looked up at Deathwing, "YOU! You've stolen my father from me again! Why do you torture me so?" Cyborg walked over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Star started to walk towards her lover when she heard something. She looked over in the direction she had heard the sound, and saw Deadshot's eye patch open with two angry lasers pointing at Star, one on her belly, the other on her chest and before she could comprehend was happening Deadshot produced a second pistol.

This pistol was smaller than the first, it had been hiding in the sleeve of her coat. she fired twice in rapid succession, no one saw it coming, Raven was trying to figure out all the emotions bombarding her, poor Cyborg had heard the same noise as Star but had no time to figure out what it signified, and Deathwing had been watching Cyborg's confusion.

Cyborg was about to wrench the gun free but Deadshot's arm was ripped from its socket by Raven's power. Deathwing bent over his lover, he had her head in his hands, and she was still alive but mortally wounded. She was trying to say something, in her native language, but Deathwing could speak the language of Tamaran. But long ago Star had taught Cyborg to translate. "X'hal, Mein ala carta, ser ala carta…" Deathwing looked on helplessly, "she said, 'my god, our child, save our child.' I'm sorry." he bent his head. 'That's why she shot her in the stomach.' he felt sick to his stomach, but pushed the feeling away.

"Star, Starfire," she smiled at her old name, he was pushing the stray hairs out of her face, "I..I…don't worry my love; I'll do everything in my power. I love you." "deor vyin tortor." "I will love you forever." She arched her back and lay still on the floor.

Deadshot had raised herself to her knees, the entire right side of her body was slick with blood, "now we are even Richard Greyson. We are even at last." Deathwing stood to his full height, "No Jenny. I killed your parents. I stole your life. I killed three members of your family, your mother, your father and I showed mercy to my father, the man who raised you, Slade. But your family murdered my mother, my brother, drove my father to insanity. And now my wife and unborn child who was completely innocent. No my dear, we are not even." Throughout his speech he had slipped a shuriken into his hand, and when he finished he let it fly, right into her throat. "We can never be even." Her body slumped silently to the floor.

He knelt next to her body, brushing stray strands of hair out of her face, salty tears stinging his eyes and leaving slick trails down his cheek. He turned to Cyborg, "My old friend. If they let me attend the funeral, I'll... I'll turn myself in." Cyborg said nothing; he seemed to think for long moments. He nodded and reverently knelt over to pick up the body of poor tortured Jennifer Redding. Raven hovered over towards Deathwing. "She would be proud of you Robin." All traces of insanity were temporarily gone from her voice.

He said nothing just picked up the fallen form of his wife and carried it outside.

True to his word, after the funeral the next day he allowed the authorities to take custody of him and bring him to trial, he pleaded guilty and was sentenced to life in prison without parole. But after twenty years in prison, the resurrected Brother Blood caused a world wide war, decimating the world and destroying entire nations, billions perished.

Richard Greyson escaped this death and became Deathwing once again. He sought out Brother Blood and fought him to the death.

But whose death?

**END CHAPTER 7**

**Whoa, the end of chapter seven, the set up for chapter eight.**

**The hardest part of this story to write was the death of Starfire, she's one of my favorites, and I admit that that was probably once of the worst deaths I ever thought of, but please don't be mad at me!!**

**The next chapter: Second Chances Are Rare**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	8. Second Chances are Rare

Second Chances

DarkWarlord

Disclaimer: I did not create the teen titans, I didn't even help. We owe teen titans to the lovely people at DC Comics. Although I did not create Teen Titans, I would like some small amount of credit for creating this story… but who gives a hoot! Please enjoy the Story I worked so hard to produce.

CHAPTER 8: Second Chances Are Rare

PART ONE

**The Ruins of Jump City**

The place where it all began. That fateful day when Robin's training robot, called the Slade bot went haywire and nearly eliminated the Teen Titans. On that day Robin had received a note from a man claiming to be the man who had killed the boy wonder's parents and older brother. This man, Darkk Agent had challenged Robin to single combat perished after a furious battle with the teen hero. Before he died however, he revealed that he had been hired by Robert Redding, Robin's parent's employer, to murder his family so Redding could collect the insurance. Robin left his friends and the woman he loved in order to complete his vengeance.

Robin arrived at the Red-Ring Circus and enrolled. Redding immediately allowed the boy to join, seeing no threat and plenty of opportunity to make a profit; it was one of the last mistakes he ever made. That night Robin, who had forsaken his costume and former life arrived in Redding's trailer in a black body-suite, prepared to bring 'justice' to Robert Redding.

But Robin's friends, Cyborg and Starfire were not prepared to abandon their cherished companion; they went to the Red-Ring Circus in order to intercept him before he could sin again. They appeared to have arrived in time, but Robin led them to a small café with the promise of talking things over. It was a trick to get them away from the circus. Then Robin made his move, he stealthily entered Redding's trailer and made ready to kill him. But Cyborg and Starfire had discovered the ruse and headed back to the circus, Starfire had arrived first and watched as Robin killed Robert Redding. But they discovered that it was Redding's wife, Maratha had been the mastermind behind the whole incident. Robin was about to take her life, and Cyborg had just arrived to stop him when Starfire killed her.

Cyborg had taken Redding's daughter Jenny back with him to Titans Tower while Robin and Starfire left together, living in sin and forsaking their names: they became Deathwing and Sinfire. From Titans Tower Jenny would be transferred to Wayne Manor and into the custody of billionaire Bruce Wayne. But she had been abducted by Slade, Robin's long time nemesis and recently discovered father.

Ten years had passed and many events took place. Beast Boy had taken charge of the Titans and had changed his name to Changeling. Raven and Cyborg had stayed on, and they had made new friends and allies. But their happiness was to be short lived, after five years Brother Blood had come to deal with the Titans personally, Changeling and two of the other titans had fallen in battle against Brother Blood, Gizmo, Jynx and Mammoth. But Raven had come back and had brutally killed them all for killing her friends and Changeling, whom she had been having a relationship with. After that the remaining Titans separated, Cyborg stayed in the tower seldom leaving until he never left at all for three long years. Raven had found solitude and insanity and the other two titans, Duelist and Spot had gone off together to fight crime.

Sinfire and Deathwing had continued to slay evildoers and lived happily for awhile. Deathwing and Richard Greyson had become different sides of the same person. Sinfire was killed by a Deadshot, the new identity of Jenny Redding. Deadshot and Slade had set a trap for Deathwing and Starsin in order to get Deathwing to join Slade at his side. But Slade had been very ill and Deathwing in an act of 'mercy' sent his father to meet his mother. Sinfire had been pregnant when she had been killed by Deadshot, Deadshot knew this and even shot her in the stomach to kill the innocent life inside her before shooting her in the chest. Raven and Cyborg had tried to stop her but had been unsuccessful, Deadshot was killed by Raven and Deathwing. Deathwing vowed that if he were allowed to attend the funeral that he would turn himself into the authorities. And true to his word he did.

He had been sentenced to life in prison, and after twenty years Brother Blood had been resurrected by his followers and had hunted down and killed the remaining Titans. He then set out to take over the world. He toppled nations and killed millions.

But now, one man stands before his goal: Richard Greyson. DEATHWING.

Brother Blood looked at the newcomer with a sly grin. He had been board since he had nearly took over the world. There were factions here and there but nothing that his forces couldn't handle. But the way this one carried himself did worry Blood. He had heard something about a crime fighter who had no qualms about dealing death, in fact his name was Deathwing, formerly Robin. Blood remembered Robin, the original leader of the teen titans. Twice they had once destroyed his school and had been responsible for his death.

"Greetings Deathwing. What brings you to my doorstep?" Deathwing looked at the ruin that was once Titans Tower, decayed with age and neglect, windows where broken and part of the T was missing completely. "This door is not yours Blood." Blood stood to his full height, nearly seven feet. Since his regeneration he had been both physically and mentally stronger. His body was clad in a white and red toga, (Toga! Toga!) and a crown of thorns rested upon his brow.

"This place is mine." Blood's amber eyes narrowed and turned a dangerous red, "By what right?" Deathwing stood calmly, his tone even, his poise relaxed and his arms behind his back. At forty eight years old he was still in perfect physical shape, in fact prison had only made him stronger. His hair had white streaks here and there and his eyes had turned a dull gray. "By right of conquest." Deathwing nodded and pulled out his weapons, two fearsome Kamas, their blade was a crimson color that shimmered hypnotically in the light.

'How dare he oppose me? Dose he really think that his weapons scare me?' "Sir, prepare to die." the very ground around blood rippled with blood's mysterious energies. Deathwing was already moving, faster than seemed humanly possible, his blades left trails like those of a car's rear lights on a rainy day. He leaped at blood, ready to deal him death. Although surprised, Blood was not about to let this man kill him, he had been dead once, hell was definitely a dark and cruel place, there was no greater pain than his soul being pulled free from it's confines. He reached out with his power and grabbed Deathwing with an iron invisible grip. Blood smiled cruelly sneered and tightened his grip.

"Who are you to think you could ever oppose me?" Blood had made one mistake, when he had grabbed Deathwing he had left one arm free. "I am VENGEANCE!" he brought his arm down and in an sweeping arch severed the invisible hand that held him. Blood cried out in pain as his arm disintegrated. "What? HOW!!??" Deathwing did not smile, he showed no pleasure in his explanation. "My weapons have been re-forged by Zitana, a mage of incredible power, she is dead now, it is her spirit that can harm you so die."

Deathwing charged and brought his weapons in sweeping arches toward Blood's head and neck. For the first time in nearly thirty years, Richard Greyson made a fatal mistake, he left himself wide open, an opportunity that Blood was not going to pass up. Red energy blazed from Brother Blood's eyes and burned a hole straight threw Deathwing's chest cavity, destroying his heart. Brother Blood looked down at the fallen corpse of Deathwing, and spat on it.

He walked back to his throne and sat comfortably. "now for some piece and quiet…"

PART TWO

Darkness. He waited patiently for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He didn't know where he was but he was determined to find a way out. Somewhere behind him he heard a drop of water fall into a puddle.

_Drip…_

He stood still. Waiting for something to happen, waiting for a sign.

"Hello little brother." He turned around and saw a figure engulfed in shadows. "I can't see you." like on a stage, a spot light turned on and illuminated a man in his late teens with slicked back black hair. He bowed in a theatrical fashion. "James!" he choked out the word. "Yes it's me lil Bro." He looked about in confusion. "How?"

A light shone on him and he looked down at himself, he was just as he was when he died, and there was a hole in his chest. He groaned and looked at his feet, "Yep. Welcome to the realm of the dead Dickie." James looked sadly at his brother. "And what is to become of me?"

"Well that depends on you M' boy." he looked up at a tall muscular man dressed in similar clothes as James, a red uniform with green leggings, it was his father as he had been before the accident. Robin appeared as a ten year old boy. "What do you mean?" the light turned off and the man disappeared. He looked down at himself, he looked like he had while he was a titan, he was Robin again and the hole was gone. "You are being given a choice Robin." there was a loud click as a spotlight turned on Slade. "a choice? I don't understand father." the light on Slade went out. And turned on again.

Beast Boy stood before him waving his arms like he always did when trying to explain something. "Dude, you're getting a second chance!" Robin looked at him quizzically, a second light turned on, revealing Cyborg, "You're getting the chance to undo something." a third light, "A chance to unmake a single mistake." Raven said in her normal monotone. He felt someone hug him from behind and a familiar scent filled his nostrils. "Star…Starfire." all the lights except the one on Starfire and Robin turned off.

"My love, the world was not supposed to be like this, you can be scent back to fix something bad." a large mirror appeared and two lights were now on, one on him and the other on the mirror. In the mirror he was a small boy of six or seven, his face and hands were covered in dirt and his mother was the one holding him in her embrace. "Moth…Mother." a tear trailed down his small dirty face.

His mother gently turned him around and took out a tissue and began to clean his face. "Ah, my little Richard." she sounded sad. "you've been bad Richard. And if we don't do something you'll have to be punished." she had a kind voice and her eyes looked sad. The small boy cried into her shoulders. She soothed him gently. "My little angel. Don't worry, she was standing now and the boy was on his knees looking up at her. She walked backwards into the shadows. He looked over at the mirror and gasped at the sight.

He looked into the face of Deathwing, he looked down and felt himself and found that he was still wearing the identity of Robin. The figure in the mirror was covered in blood and he held a mask in his hand. He mask of Darkk Agent. "Well boy, you have a choice before you. You are being given a rare privilege, a second chance." The mask said with Zibach's voice.

"Tell me what you all are talking about," he looked around him and his mother appeared again. "Richard. You are being given the opportunity of being sent back in time to one night to fix one error by the creator. You can't kill, and you only have till sunrise the next day."

He looked around, "And what if I refuse?" she pointed at the mirror, the image of Deathwing walked down a black staircase. A foreboding feeling overtook him. "Yes, that is the stairway to Hell. On the stairway, ahead of Deathwing, Robin could clearly see the vintages of Maratha and Robert Redding, and between them was Jenny as a ten year old child.

He licked his lips nervously as the image in the mirror disappeared. "How many have refused this offer before?" it was James who answered. "To my knowledge, None." Robin laughed, "Who am I to be the first?"

All the lights came on to reveal a stage and a rows upon rows of seats, the seats were filled with all the people who he had known or met in life. Everyone who had had an effect on him, or he an effect on them. They were applauding. He looked behind him and saw all of his friends and family, hands joined and bowing before the audience then exiting the stage. All save Starfire. She walked up to him, he looked just as he had when he first arrived, minus the hole in his chest.

"My love, it is time you left." he tried to protest, tried to get her to let him stay, if only for a little while. "No, I am sorry my love but they need you," she put a finger on his lips to silence him, she then ran that finger over his mustache, then pointed at the audience and in the front seats were the Teen Titans, including Starfire. He looked back to his side, she had disappeared. He looked back at the front row, "He needs you!" she held up a baby. He needed no further encouragement, he looked at the mirror.

"Tell me your destination." "Titans Tower, the day it all began."

PART THREE

Deathwing appeared in the locker room of Titan's tower, he heard the shower going in the background. He silently left the area, one of the things that had bothered him for years was how the Slade bot had just gotten up and attacked him, he hid in the shadows of the room. He watched and watched, then he saw Slade enter the room. "of course." he muttered under his breath, Slade looked around the room cautiously and seeing no one continued his task. Deathwing watched as Slade placed a small chip on in the bot's mainframe and then leave.

He watched as the bot got up and twitched. He followed it into the locker room and take his mask from the sink. He heard the water turn off and he jumped above the door and held his breath. He watched Robin wrap a towel around himself and reach for his mask, which wasn't there. A look of confusion crossed the boy's face as he cautiously walked around the room, looking for an intruder. He didn't find Deathwing, who was now in the ventilation system. And he didn't find the Slade bot who was hiding in the spare locker.

Robin walked up to his own locker and opened it. Inside there was a picture of Starfire in a bikini, she hadn't been watching when he took it, and that made her all the more attractive. Deathwing had forgotten the picture and looked at it in wonder. His fascination was short lived however because Robin took out a pair of dark sunglasses and shut the locker. Robin walked up to the communicator and pressed a button.

Deathwing snuck out of the room and found a bow staff and placed it in a place Robin would find it easily. Then he left. He had much to do, and little time to do it in. he would have liked to watch the battle, and to actually see how Starfire had beaten the bot, but he had to get to Boston and back in less than twelve hours.

**Boston, The Red-Ring Circus**

Deathwing watched as Robert Redding exited his trailer walked over to the Big Top and walked in. he waited for a few moments then entered the trailer via the window. Maratha was in the back room with her daughter. Deathwing crept over to the door and reached into his utility belt and produced a sleep pellet, he gently opened the door and rolled it in the room. After counting slowly to one hundred he looked into the room, they were both sleeping peacefully.

He shut the door and sat down in front of Redding's computer. After ten minutes of trying to hack into the system he succeeded. He looked into Redding's secret files and found the ones relating to the Greyson incident. He quickly scanned the files and e-mailed them to CNN's Tiffany Snow. And he forwarded copies to the police and Teen Titans. He nodded and turned off the computer, he looked at his watch, four hours till Robin's meeting with Darkk Agent. He exited the trailer and none was the wiser.

He had borrowed the T-Jet and returned it without incident. From his standpoint on top of the Tower he saw Starfire and Robin leave for the diner. He leaped into the water without making a splash and followed the pair. Robin and Starfire had entered the building and were getting ready to order.

Deathwing watched the R-cycle. The only other mystery that had escaped him for his entire life was how Agent had just walked up and destroyed his bike. From his vantage point Deathwing could see the bike and no one could see him. He watched with interest as a man in a black trench coat smoking a cigarette walked up to the R-cycle and placed a disk on it. 'that dirty bastard… so that's how he did it, an EMP shorter.' Deathwing shook his head, he was impressed., Agent was truly a professional, he methodically disassembled the bike and taped the note to the side. Then he kicked it a few times. The figure took a long drag on his cigarette then flicked it at the bike. He disappeared into the night.

Deathwing smiled, he knew were Agent was going. He stroked his mustache, thinking about how to proceed. He snapped his fingers and left for Dock 13. He arrived long before Agent and hid accordingly. He watched as agent walked into the spotlight and checked his pistols and short swords. Deathwing looked at the walls and at the wall that looked like a meat grinder, 'what the hell is that for anyway?' he mentally shrugged, it didn't matter. Deathwing remembered the battle with Darkk Agent and his words, 'I may not be the best, but I pride myself on the fact that I'm a professional, unethical yes, but still a professional.' Agent had been modest, he was the best at his trade. 'you killed Agent because he let you…' his father's voice rang in his ears. He watched himself enter the warehouse. He hadn't been sloppy, for years he thought that had been how Agent had caught him.

"Now, now Mr. Greyson, it's not polite to spy on people now is it?" An angry expression crossed his face, Deathwing shook his head, he remembered being angry of the fact that this person could just spot him. Robin leaped from the ceiling and after some acrobatics landed perfectly on his feet. CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, "Excellent Robin, your parents would be most proud of you,," amused laughing, "yes, yes you've come very-" "NEVER MENTION MY PARENTS!" Robin screamed at him, after his outburst Robin breathed heavily, regaining his composure. "Well, aren't we feisty, but I didn't drag you all this way just to patronize you dear boy, I invited you here to settle this. I'm sick of running. I've killed a lot of people to become what I am today," he took off the hat in a flamboyant gesture, revealing a white and black mask that covered his entire face. "I was just starting out when I killed your parents, a two bit assassin. Yea that's right, I was paid to kill your parents, by their employer."

"You might be wondering why. Why did Redding do it? A simple answer: he wished to collect the insurance, and the sympathy generated by the 'accident' caused profits to jump through the roof. A simple answer yes. Redding was a good friend of your father wasn't he? And you may be wondering why I didn't kill you. Well that is because I had a soft spot for you, you reminded me of… well me." the man shook his head and laughed a little. "Before I kill you," the kid's voice was cold and passionless, "I just want two things, to look into the eyes of the man who slaughtered my family, and your name." the man was confused, "they say you should never look into the eyes of the person you're about to kill my boy, they say that those eyes will forever haunt you… they're right Dickie, is that what you want?" He stared at him, a grim expression on his face, "so be it."

Deathwing shuddered, Agent had been right, for thirty long years he had been haunted by those eyes, Agent had won all those years ago, he had won with those laughing eyes. Redding has attained some amount of vengeance with his fearful orbs and so had Deadshot and even his father remained with him for all those years.

"My name is Ronald Zibach, also called the Darkk Agent." he stripped his mask, revealing two weary gray eyes. Robin nodded, this man appeared to be in his mid-twenties, which would put him in his late teens when he killed the Greysons.

Deathwing knew that the rest of the titans would arrive in just a few moments so he exited the building and entered the one next it.

After a few moments he heard the roof crack and Agent come flying down, shifting his weight so he would land softly on a mattress. Deathwing had to hand it to Agent, he was good. He knew the titans would come back in a second or two then they would be left alone in the other warehouse, 'I had almost forgotten that part…' he returned to number 13.

Deathwing waited patiently for Agent to make his entrance. As if on cue Agent was blown thrown through the wall and into the middle of the room. Robin was on him before Agent could recover, even Deathwing was confused at how he had gotten over there so fast. He watched as the two fought and as Robin brought his knee into Agent's jaw, sending him sprawled to the ground. He watched as Starfire moved behind Robin and said something that he never forgot.

"Robin, I…I…" she took a deep breath, "I do not wish for you to kill him, but if you do I will still love you." she said all this in a slight whisper. But Agent didn't appreciate Starfire's one up man ship and said, "isn't this touching?" before Starfire or Robin could react Agent kicked Starfire in the face with a flying kick, breaking her nose and rendering her unconscious.

Cyborg arrived just in time to see her fly back, her purple blood spewing from her face, frightened for her safety he ran over to her, he breathed a sigh of relief, today was full of to many close calls, to many surprises, he just didn't know if he could take any more surprises, there was an explosion, Cyborg shielded Starfire with his metallic body. He looked over at the two combatants, he detached his arm and used it's camera to record the rest of these events, he figured that if explosions were going to be going off then he had to get Star out of there.

The first thing Deathwing did was sneak up on the arm camera. He covered it with a discarded denim jacket he had found in the mattress warehouse, and threw it out the window, the window shattered and flew into the river with a splash. The two combatants stopped fighting and looked at the newcomer, each was unsure weather to attack him or the other. Deathwing made up their minds for them. Seeing Agent as more a threat he attacked him with lightning speed. This was because if Agent really wanted to kill him he might be able to, Deathwing new it was a long shot but he had survived by taking no chances. He smiled wearily, 'survived.'

He attacked Agent with a fury. He didn't have his weapons so he took Robin's mini staffs before the boy wonder knew what was happening, the old man's foot had slammed into his face, sending him across the room. Agent pulled out his short swords and expertly began to parry but after getting knocked through a wall, dropped through a ceiling and letting Robin kick his ass he was tired. Deathwing did not talk throughout the whole twenty second battle, and neither did Agent. And Agent was the one on the ground at the end.

"NO! HE WAS MINE!" Robin yelled as he brought his staff down at the old man who had kicked him in the face. The old man did not talk, he grabbed the staff and swung, throwing Robin across the room. Deathwing broke the Staff over his knee. "he's not dead. And he won't die for a while." "that man killed-" "I am aware of the facts. Do you think they would want you to become slime like him?" Robin didn't say anything. He looked at the old man. "Who are you?"

"No one of any importance. I lived my life through vengeance. I've killed many times young man. The pain never stops, it only grows. I lost everything in an endless cycle of death. I lost my wife and unborn son to the daughter of the man who killed my parents. Then I killed her. Now all their deaths weigh upon me. I can't allow that to happen to someone like you." Robin looked angry. "Who are you to tell me what to do with my life?" he launched himself at Deathwing, and through some quirk of fate, grabbed a hold of Deathwing's sleeve and as he was knocked to the ground the sleeve was ripped free.

He stared at the sea serpent on the arm of the old man. And understanding dawned on his face. "But…I…how…wait." he was lost in thought.

Agent had awoken a moment before. He quickly took out the two pieces of a laser cannon and before anyone could stop him he slammed the two pieces together and blasted Robin, right into the wall with the grinding machine. Robin's cape got caught and Deathwing leaped to save the youth. Agent leaped to his feet and dropped a spherical object, only about the size of a marble and jumped out the window and into the harbor.

Robin's arm was caught in the shredding machine, he had pulled his cape free, thus saving his life but right arm was completely ripped off from right below the shoulder. He screamed in pain. Deathwing was unable to save the boy's arm, but he was going to save his life.

Outside Starfire and Cyborg heard the ear piercing scream, they were about to rush in when the building exploded with amazing force. They searched through the wreckage and found no sign of Darkk Agent, except a note,

_Thanks kid,_

_You've given me the inspiration to continue my life._

_-Ronald 'Darkk Agent' Zibach._

Cyborg was relieved, Robin hadn't killed the man who killed his parents. But he had gotten away, and someone like this was going to be impossible to find. He shook his head, and continued poking through the wreckage. He was pulled from his thoughts by Starfire's mournful cry. He rushed over to her.

Cyborg had nearly vomited when he had seen what she had found. Robin's mangled arm.

**Titans Tower**

Beast Boy had brought Raven to her room and placed her on the bed. He looked at her for a moment before he sat in the chair next to the door. The doctor had said that someone needed to watch her in case she had any violent reactions to the antidote. He had brought her back to the tower because if she did have a violent reaction, the hospital wing they were in would not have survived. He watched her and was confidant that she would regain her strength and because he had a headache the size of Montana, he drifted quickly to a restless sleep.

Elsewhere in the tower:

Cyborg and Starfire entered the living room and Starfire looked on the verge of collapse. She didn't bother to go to her room to sleep, she laid on the couch and fell to sleep silently crying. Cyborg couldn't think of any way to ease her pain. He felt that the best thing to do at the moment was let her cry. Scratching the back of his head he headed for his room.

**Jump City**

Deathwing watched as Robin limped away. The blood dripping down his face, his bloodied body, he was reminded of how Deadshot looked right before she died. He shook his head as the first rays of the sun peaked from behind Titans Tower. He looked down at his arm, or the space that was occupied by it. He sighed, and felt a presence next to him. "What is to become of me mother?" "you're soul will return to your body. Identical souls cannot exist, that is why there is the time restraint, most of your life hasn't even happened yet, so it will be as if Deathwing never existed. Good bye again my son."

He chuckled for a moment. "A world without Deathwing? Hm…that doesn't sound so bad." and Deathwing, having never been created, ceased to be.

PART FOUR: EPILOUGE

Raven awoke in her room, everything was normal except there was someone else in the room, she looked at the door, or rather next to it. Her gaze fixed itself on a sleeping green boy sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair. 'he must have tried to stay awake all night.' she walked over to him and shook him a little, when she did this he took the likeness of a cat and curled into a ball. She smiled despite herself and decided to let him sleep. She walked down stairs to see Starfire staring into space, her eyes empty save for the tears that had fallen and welled up in her eyes.

Raven felt out with her powers, 'SORROW' 'ANGUISH'. Cyborg came down stairs and looked at Raven. "we need to talk Rae."

They walked into the kitchen. "Last night, Robin didn't kill anybody." a look of relief washed over Raven and she breathed a sigh of relief. "that guy got away, and…Robin's gone. Most of him anyway." Raven looked stricken, "what do you mean?" he motioned to her to lean forward, "the warehouse exploded, and all we found was Rob's arm." he choked out the last few syllables. A tear made it's way down Raven's cheek and she floated up to her room without another word.

Beast Boy awoke to the door flying open and Raven throwing herself on the bed, crying. He resumed his normal shape and sat on the edge of the bed. "Raven...?" she looked up at him threw bleary eyes and cried. He placed a hand gentle hand on her shoulder. Numbly she sat up and took several deep breaths. "Beast Boy. Robin is dead." she broke down again, this time she leaned on his chest and soaked his jump suit.

Finding a store of strength he never knew he had, Beast Boy did not cry, silently he cradled the weeping form of Raven.

**1 hour and twenty minutes latter**

The four remaining titans, Speedy, Aqua Lad, and Hot Spot stood in front of the TV. On it was a picture of Robin playing some game. Beast Boy had broken out the wine for a toast. On each of their arms they wore a black ribbon. Starfire was the only one not standing. She looked over at Cyborg, she had been angry earlier at them, 'if we had helped him get his revenge then he would still be alive! He would be here now!' and now she was sorry.

"Friend Cyborg, Friend Raven," she said timidly, "I am sorry for my behavior, I do not know what came over me. Please forgive me." "off course we do!" "Don't sweat it Starfire." "Glorious, then please take part in the pudding of sorrow!" she exclaimed happily. The pudding was purple with yellow things floating in it, they all looked at it cautiously.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, "Ehem, I propose a toast, To Robin. The bravest man I ever met."

"the smartest." exclaimed Raven.

"the cockiest," Speedy threw in.

"Most arrogant," Aqua Lad exclaimed and seeing the unhappy faces around him "in a good way off course!" he added quickly.

"most skilled" Hot Spot shouted.

"best friend I ever had." said Cyborg sadly.

"and the most wonderful man ever."

Together they raised their glasses and said; "to Robin-" they were interrupted by the sound of the elevator. Beast Boy looked around, "Dude, were we expecting anybody else?" Cyborg shook his head. They all looked on with a sense of dread curiosity. The doors opened and they all gasped.

Robin was leaning heavily against the wall. A puddle of blood had formed at his feet. He looked up, the right side of his mask was gone, and the empty socket that once held his right eye stared at them. He raised his head and looked at them, futilely he reached out for Starfire and collapsed in the elevator as the doors began to close. Speedy was the closest to the door and prevented it from closing. Speedy picked him up gently and looked at him. "He's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to the hospital, fast." He had barely finished the word fast when Starfire had take Robin from Speedy and blown out the window and flew towards the hospital.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Robin stared at his new arm; it was made of an unbreakable plastic polymer. The doctors were growing muscle and skin tissue over it; a painful and long process. But it would be ready for use soon. His eye was going to be replaced with an infrared sensor linked directly to his brain.

He looked at the girl sitting in the chair next to him. Her head was laying on the bed and she was sleeping soundly. With his good hand he stroked her hair. She stirred from her sleep with a start. She sat up straight and stretched. She smiled at him. They sat in silence for about an hour, just enjoying each other's company.

But Starfire asked the question that had been on Robin's mind. "Robin," she looked at him with those big green eyes, "What happens now?" he was silent for a moment. He looked down and flexed the fingers on his new hand.

"I don't know Star. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?" Starfire leaned over and kissed Robin on the forhead, 'who knows what tomorrow will bring…' he thought as sleep overtook him.

_END _

**About 64 pages long! My god!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, it's the first posted one I've ever written and I hope I did a good job.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**And special thanks to those of you who have submitted reviews, without you I may have lost all hope.**

**-DarkWarlord**


End file.
